To help or not to help
by Charon53
Summary: Pythagoras has trouble sleeping, and Icarus decides to help him. Yet as always, things do not go as expected. Sick Pythagoras. PythagorasxIcarus
1. I Prologue

**\- Hi Everyone! Welcome to my Atlantis story. I totally ship Icarus &Pythagoras so that is the main focus of the story with hopefully a good plotbunny at the end. I hate it that Icarus is not in the list of characters! The English is not my native language so my apologies if there are mistakes, I also do not owe the characters... If I did a third season would be in order! Please let me know if you like it! Enjoy.-**

 _ **Chapter I: Prologue.**_

"I still think we are right there, only missing the last thing." Pythagoras said thoughtful. The sun slowly started to peak over Atlantis' walls filling the room with bright light.

"You said that yesterday too." Icarus grunted feeling terribly tired. He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn.

"I know, but I cannot stop now that I am almost there." He said looking again at his drawings while Icarus let his head rest on the table.

"I am going to the market for something to eat." Icarus said after a while. He had to fight not to fall asleep and got up and fetched the pouch with some money.

"Yes, yes, be careful." Pythagoras said not taking his eyes from the parchment scribbling something down. He sighed and nodded before he walked out of the room on to the street.

He knew it was there and he knew he would know the answer and already did, but it would be hidden somewhere in his head and he had to try and find it. There were so many things that had to have some logical things, like how long things would take, would that not be useful? One day he would find the answer and make him one of the mostly known mathematic that had ever lived.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hercules cracked an eye open but closed it again because of the bright light. With a low grunt, he sat up and rubbed with his hand over his face. What would live have for a purpose when it was not there anymore? He looked around before standing. He poured the last sip of wine in to his cup and looked around for anything to eat, finding none.

"Pythagoras! We're out of food!" Hercules yelled receiving no answer, only silence. He had forgotten, Pythagoras went to Icarus yesterday. He sighed yet again and drained his cup. He fetched some coins from a piece of pottery on a shelf and walked out to the market.

"Icarus?" Hercules asked.

"Hercules." Icarus said with a little smile.

"Where is Pythagoras?"

"At my home, currently too busy with his triangles, according to him too close solving their mystery to have attention to anything else." Icarus explained.

"Is that why you look that awful?"

"I have not slept this night, I thought I would be nice staying up with him, but you also look not that well, or am I just tired?"

"You know Medusa is gone, so I wonder what life has for sense." Hercules sighed earning a pat on his shoulder.

"You will find one." Icarus said giving him a little smile. Together they walked over the market gathering the last things to fill their needs.

"Well, I am going to see if I can get some sense in to Pythagoras. I will have sent him home tomorrow, you won't be alone." Icarus said before he walked the street to the right where Hercules would have to go left. Back home Hercules ate a piece of cheese and bread before he returned to his bed and lay down.

When Icarus was back home he put the food on the dining table, the only table in their house not pre-occupied with experiments or parchment. He walked up to Pythagoras and snatched the parchment from right under his nose.

"Hey!" Pythagoras objected. "I was nearly there."

"You said that yesterday, and the day before, and the day before. Now first come and eat something." Icarus said watching his dear friend before he put the piece of parchment away. He took his hand leading him to the dining table where he made him sit down and poured two cups of water before sitting down himself.

"You look tired." Pythagoras observed watching his boyfriend.

"I am. I stayed up with you all night."

"Then go and sleep."

"You are tired yourself." Icarus said after swallowing a piece of bread.

"I need to finish what I have started first."

"You will die before you solve it if you do not care for yourself."

"I do take care of myself."

"Then come with me and sleep some. A bit of sleep might do wonders." Icarus smiled especially because he had come up with a valid reason that seemed to work. Pythagoras nodded slowly.

"I think you are right." Pythagoras said and drained his cup. "Let us go and sleep then." Both men soon found their bed and as soon as their heads hit their pillows their where asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What do you think you are doing?" A voice awoke the two lovebirds from their slumber a few hours later.

"Father?" Icarus asked while he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his still tired eyes.

"Go and seek a job Icarus, then you do not sleep a hole in the day." Daedalus said watching his son.

"I stayed up with Pythagoras all night, and went to the market this morning."

"I saw but money does not grow on trees."

"No, but it comes from the ground." Pythagoras murmured still half asleep. Icarus put his elbow between his ribs making Pythagoras look at him. "What?" Icarus shook his head ignoring the glare from his father.

"I will go and see if I can find a job." Icarus said while he got up and stifled a yawn. Pythagoras also got up and soon was again focused on his triangles. Icarus busied himself with tasks around the house like washing sheets or dusting the floor. When dusk came around He managed to pull Pythagoras away from his triangles and had a decent talk with him over their dinner of soup with bread. It was late in the evening when Icarus dragged Pythagoras back to bed having a quiet conversation in each other's arms before they fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the morning, Icarus and Pythagoras walked over the market hand in hand, bringing some supplies before returning him home.

"Hercules?" Pythagoras called and banged the door for the fourth time.

"I'm coming." Hercules grunted before moments later he appeared in the half-opened door.

"Goodbye." He said to Icarus letting their lips lace together for a few long moments awoken again by an annoyed grunt of Hercules. "We will see each other soon." Pythagoras smiled and Icarus said him goodbye before he slipped inside and Hercules closed the door.

"Did you need to do that?" Hercules grunted while he heavily sat down at the table.

"Do what?" He questioned.

"Do what?" Hercules glared at him madly.

"I… eh… sorry." Pythagoras said while his cheeks turned pink and turned his eyes away from his long-time friend. He put the supplies on the table and sat down opposite of him. "I know what you need." Pythagoras smiled after some silence.

"And what could that possibly be?"

"Something to get you distracted." Pythagoras said with a little smile.

"And how do you think you will do that?"

"I heard that they would need some guards for a journey to Helios with a precious load."

"And how would you think we can manage without Jason?"

"We have Icarus." Hercules let out another grunt and rubbed with his hand over his face.

"That will not make it any better."

"It is something. Besides, I do not think Jason has the time to do something like that with us, being king of Atlantis." He said trying still to be calm and friendly, for Hercules could not help himself, this time.

Jason had married Ariadne soon after the defeat of Pasiphae and two months ago they were crowned to king and queen of Atlantis with a big feast. Now that everything had settled down they had time to think of things they had not had the time for.

"All right then." Hercules huffed. They probably would need the money anyway. Pythagoras jumped up.

"I will be right back." Soon Pythagoras had spoken with the man and in two days they would leave for Helios.

"Icarus?" Pythagoras asked outside of the door of their house.

"Pythagoras? What are you doing here?" He asked while he opened the door.

"I have found us a job. In two days, we will leave as a carriage protectors for Helios."

"Oh." Icarus said surprised.

"You will come with me and Hercules, won't you?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I will. I am just surprised."

"Thank you." Pythagoras smiled and with a quick kiss he was off again.

"In two days, we will leave for Helios." Pythagoras said while he walked inside again. Hercules glared at him.

"He really accepted your offer?" Hercules asked suprised.

"Yes, he did." Pythagoras nodded and smiled. He poured himself a cup of water and sat down. "We will go as guards with the load to Helios and then we return and get payed." Maybe we can get a job as advisor of Jason. Pythagoras mused while he slowly sipped his cup. I always could ask, then we would not need to do those ridiculous jobs ever again. Besides we would see him more often. He thought. He watched Hercules munch on a piece of bread with a distant look in his eyes, probably lost in his memories.

 **-Sorry it is a bit short, future chapters will be longer! Leave me a review please!-**


	2. II To Helios

_**Chapter II: To Helios**_

Two days later:

Pythagoras fastened the belt with the short sword around his middle. He thought they looked ridiculous but others might think they even now would think that they were underdressed as guards.

"Ready?" Hercules asked while he swung the bag with food and the water skins around his shoulder.

"It will not get better the longer we wait, so let us go." Pythagoras said while he picked up the two bedrolls and opened the door. He stepped outside and watched the sky. In a half hour it would be light so they luckily did not have to hurry to make it to the gates. Halfway to the gates Icarus stood waiting for them.

"Good morning." Icarus greeted when he saw then.

"Good morning." Pythagoras and Hercules greeted in unison. Together they walked up to the gate where the man stood where Pythagoras had spoken with two days earlier. The man only glared at them and walked them out of the gates where three horses stood loaded with three chests and three other horses saddled. The man gestured and with a nod all the got in to the saddle and left all with a load horse in tow. Soon the man joined them on his own horse and from the corner of his eye he could see Hercules roll his eyes.

Slowly they walked and slowly the day crept on and an hour before it would become dark they stopped and slid oud of the saddle. Hercules moved a bit stretching.

"We make camp here." He man said glaring at the three. Icarus and Pythagoras set out to gather firewood while Hercules took care of the bedrolls, the man took care of the horses. Soon the there was a little fire and Pythagoras was cooking dinner. Surrounded with only the sounds of the thin forest they were staying in and the crackling of the fire was the only sound. It was more an awkward silence than a comfortable one. When his stew was ready, Pythagoras handed everyone a bowl and they ate the simple meal. Hercules took the first watch when the rest would sleep. Pythagoras lay on his side facing Icarus while he listened to the crackling of the fire. He was asleep not very long when Hercules woke him so he could take over his watch.

"Sleep well." He said softly to not wake the others while he sat up and fed the fire with twigs. He watched Hercules go to sleep, to soon hear him snoring. When the moon stood high amongst the stars on the bright night awoken from his thought he softly awoke Icarus. "Your turn." He said softly before he lay down on his bedroll. Icarus kissed him.

"Sleep well." He said with a little smile and watched Pythagoras go to sleep or so he thought. Pythagoras had closed his eyes trying to get rest which had a tough time coming for him. Soon enough the man had awoken them all making Hercules complain because it had jet to become light when they all ate some bread and drank water. Soon the fire was out and the horses ready for departure.

And this went on for days. They were traveling over a small pass when suddenly from higher up fell a few little stones, alarming them from a possible companion in the pass. On their guard, they continued and just before they were out of the pass there stood a dozen men with their swords drawn.

"Surrender or you will die." The man in the middle, probably their leader yelled.

"Get ready for a fight." Hercules hissed while he drew his own sword.

"Over my dead body." The man yelled back and pushed the horses back while Pythagoras and Icarus drew their weapons and came to stand by the man.

"As you wish." The leader of the bandits said and in a blink of the eye they were in a fight. It was a two to one fight but the luck was with them. Most of the bandits were stupid as cows as Icarus played a little game that managed to let both bandits to kill each other giving him the chance to help Pythagoras who stood with his back to a large boulder, no way to run. Getting their attention, Icarus killed one while Pythagoras killed a second one. Together they killed a third. Half of the company of bandits slayed, they gave Hercules a hand who denied he needed the help that he could have handled it himself. On the same time the man had slayed his own rivals seeing the leader far away fleeing for his life. When they had collected their horses again who had become frightened by the smell of blood, Pythagoras dressed some little cuts before they continued.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On their eight morning, finally the city came in to sight.

"Finally." Hercules grunted. He was tired of the horses and the lack of wine and food, not to mention his bedroll that would not do anything for the humps and bumps on the ground. They were all happy to finally see the city and more than ready to get back to Atlantis. At the time of dusk, they finally had reached the grand entrance of Helios, and in the blink of an eye they had found a tavern. Hercules was the one who was inside first and sat down at one of the tables. When the horses where cared for Icarus, Pythagoras and the man came inside all carrying a chest. Soon they had rented a room for the night and they were waiting for their food over a glass of wine. They are the simple but filling meal and after another two glasses of wine they all retreated to their room even if Hercules wanted some more wine. When finally washed they all where fast asleep. It was the first time Pythagoras fell almost instantly asleep, instead waiting up to an hour or two to fall asleep. Pythagoras knew it was not healthy that he had trouble falling asleep, but that would go away after a time, would it not?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was Just after dawn that the man awoke them all. It was the last part of their journey, the delivery. They dressed again and finished some dried meat, bread and cheese before they made their horses ready again. Leading the three horses with their precious load through the crowd, they finally ended up at what appeared the rich part of the city. It was less crowded here leaving more place to walk. Soon they had reached on of the biggest of them. Their walls decorated with plants that carried flowers yellow and white.

"Finally, there you are." A young girl said leaning from her balcony. She was dressed in a light green dress while her long dark hair flowed in waves over her shoulders. Soon the grand doors were opened and three servants came up and took the chests from the horses.

"Let me see, let me see, let me see!" The girl said impatiently pushing the servants away. When she had peaked in to the chests she threw a bag at one of the servants who brought it to the man who accepted it.

"Thank you." He said shortly before he started to walk back to the tavern. Icarus walked in the back when he heard someone call softly.

"Hey you." An old lady said waving to come over at Icarus. He let fall back his pace till the others were further away, before turning and walking up to the old lady.

"What do you want?" He hissed at the woman.

"You seemed troubled." The woman said from under her hood.

"Get to your point." He said glaring. She held up a little vial with a clear liquid.

"This will help you sleep in the night, it seems you need it. It is a draught of Valerian." The woman said.

"What do you want for it?" Icarus asked after he had given him some thought. He knew Pythagoras had some difficulty getting his rest for it was one of the reasons he would go on till dawn. Besides, Valerian was a plant used for healing, right?

"Two silver coins." He woman said. Icarus retrieved his pouch and pulled out the last two silver coins that were in there and gave it to the woman.

"Here you go. One drop at the time it will be enough for a peaceful night. Try not to drink the whole flask for you might never wake up again." After handing Icarus, the vial, she disappeared in to the shadows. He put the vial in his pouch before hurrying back to the tavern.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jason paced back and forth while Ariadne watched him. Ariadne sat on the chest that stood at the foot of their bed.

"Calm down Jason. This is not healthy." She tried for the seventh time without success.

"You know very well that we cannot rest till we have her destroyed for ever." He answered.

"I know, but can you not relax and enjoy the peace for a moment?" She almost pleaded, she was tired of this obsessed behaviour.

"You know this is only the silence before the storm. Do not fool yourself."

"I do not fool myself. I just wish to live my life." She said slowly losing her calm. She stood and went to stand right in the path Jason was pacing and looked at him. "On the moment, everything is going well. You should send word to your father if you wish him to help us." She said and slipped her arms around his waist letting her head rest on his shoulder. Jason embraced his wife and exhaled slowly trying to calm his nerve. He slowly inhaled the scent of Ariadne's hair.

"A day or two earlier or later would not mind, would it?" He softly questioned.

"A day or two? A week or two, you surely mean." Ariadne said and lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him. "Everything will be all right, you will see." She smiled. "The citizens of Atlantis are on our side. And We still have Hercules, Pythagoras and Icarus who will help us when we ask them." Ariadne kissed Jason retrieving a little smile from him.

"They indeed will help when we ask. Maybe we should ask them to come over some time and let them use a meal with us. Surely Hercules will like that."

"I think Hercules indeed would like that." Ariadne said with a smile while Jason let out a chuckle and finally seemed to relax a bit.


	3. III The Armoury

**_Chapter III: The armoury._**

"Where were you?" Pythagoras asked while he stood waiting in front of the tavern.

"I saw something that I found interesting." Icarus said joining his friend once again.

"What was it?" He asked curious.

"Nothing really." Icarus said with a shrug and walked inside joining Hercules and the man.

"There you are." Hercules said and padded the empty chair next to him, inviting them to sit down. Icarus and Pythagoras both sat down at the table and looked at the three piles of silver coins.

"These three stacks contain fifteen coins each. This is your payment for travelling with me." The man said while they all collected their payment. The man said no other word and walked away.

"I think it is best if we return to Atlantis tomorrow." Pythagoras said after some time, breaking the silence.

"I think that is a good idea." Icarus agreed watching their two friends. Pythagoras, Icarus and Hercules spent the entire day in the tavern, watching the people or thinking. In the evening, they ate together and when it was dark, Icarus and Pythagoras retreated for bed while Hercules stayed for some more wine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At dawn Pythagoras rose and awoke Icarus before awaking the loudly snoring Hercules. Hercules grumbled of being awoken so early, but it was best they would leave early instead of wasting daylight. They all three ate and drank something before they bought supplies for their way back to Atlantis. When dusk finally came that day they made camp. That morning they had not seen or heard from the man who they had travelled with and when they had visited the stables all seven of the horses where gone. Hercules had complained even more because now they had to walk the whole way back to Atlantis giving Icarus and Pythagoras almost a headache. They almost dragged him with them through the gates of Helios for they could not afford a horse. At first Hercules protested loudly at being dragged, but after some time grew tired of fighting Pythagoras and Icarus and reluctantly followed them.

Icarus fed the fire with dry twigs while Hercules munched on a piece of bread. He watched the vial with the clear liquid he was holding thinking if he would add a drop to Pythagoras cup but decided against it. It would be too dangerous for if they would be ambushed Pythagoras would not wake from his slumber and he could not help them defend themselves. He put the vial away and handed them their cups. When they all had enough, Icarus and Hercules lay down. Slowly the hours passed and somewhere halfway through the night Pythagoras awoke Hercules to take over the watch. He would have easily stayed up all night, but surely Icarus would be mad on him for doing so, so he lay down closing his eyes hoping he would have at least an hour of sleep tonight.

"Good morning sleepy head." Icarus voice murmured in his ear making him open his eyes.

"Good morning." Pythagoras said sitting up and looking around. Hercules was awakening too. They all ate something and drank something before they put the fire out and were on their way. So they continued to travel all the nine days it took them to reach the gates of Atlantis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ah, finally." Hercules grunted while he sat down at their table. His feet were sore from the long walks on the uneven and with stone filled soil their had walked over the whole trip.

"It is good to be home again indeed." Pythagoras said with a little smile while he looked through the room.

"I better go and see my father first. I need to go and bring him the money I earned." Icarus said still standing by the door.

"You will come back then?" Pythagoras asked walking back to his boyfriend.

"Depends on what my father says, Pythagoras. Otherwise I will return tomorrow to you." Icarus said with a little smile his eyes focused on his lips.

"All right then. I will wait for you here." With a kiss, Icarus vanished again on the streets of Atlantis on his way to his father.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Father?" Icarus called standing outside of their house, waiting for the door to be opened.

"Icarus." His father greeted him with a hug when he had opened the door and let him in. "How was your trip?"

"It went fairly well." Icarus said and showed him the ten silver coins that were left after their trip. He took them from his son's hand and put them in his own pouch. "Is there anything I need to do for you?"

"You want to be off again?" He elderly man asked sitting down. "You want to leave your old man yet again after over two weeks being gone after five minutes?"

"I wish to go back to Pythagoras, but if you wish me to stay, I will stay here for tonight." Icarus said sitting down as well. His father clasped his hand in his own.

"I would like that yes." He said with a little smile. Icarus spent the rest of the day with his father, telling him about the journey. He listened to his father about what he had to tell. Overall, he enjoyed the time he spent with his father, and his father as well. He never liked it when Icarus had to leave, especially for longer periods but he should not complain about he brought money with him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In the morning, Icarus said his father farewell and walked over the market bringing some bread and grapes with him on his way back to Pythagoras and Hercules. When he stood waiting for the door to be opened he rearranged the supplies in his arms so he had one hand free. When the door opened, it revealed a very sleepy Hercules.

"Good morning." Icarus said stepping inside. "I thought it would be nice to bring you something to eat." He put the bread and grapes on the table.

"Morning, thanks." Hercules replied while he shut the door again and sat down at the table.

"Where is Pythagoras?" Icarus asked not seeing him to greet him.

"His room, probably asleep. He supposed to open the door for you." Hercules said before he popped some grapes in his mouth. Icarus nodded and walked in to the bedroom of Pythagoras.

"Hi." Pythagoras said, still sitting on his bed.

"Good morning." Icarus said while he sat down on Pythagoras' bed.

"How was your father?"

"My father was happy to see me again, that is why I stayed with him overnight." Icarus explained. Pythagoras nodded and got some closer to him.

"I'm happy you are also back here." He said pulling him in to a hug embracing his warmth. Icarus hugged him back, burying his nose in Pythagoras' curls.

"Do too. I understand you did not want this on our trip, for Hercules' sake. It was very hard for me not to do so." Icarus said softly not letting Pythagoras move an inch.

"I knew I asked much of you, but you know it is much better than to have an upset and grumpy Hercules."

"I know. I hope he finds someone or something soon to brighten his life."

"I do too, I do too." Pythagoras muttered in his shoulder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Here I am again." Icarus announced himself while he entered the room.

"Hi." Pythagoras said looking up for a moment from his triangles. A week had passed since they had returned from their journey to Helios.

"I have good news." Icarus said while he put the supplies down on the table.

"What is it?" Pythagoras asked while his eyes where once again glued on his parchment.

"My father had found a job for me." Icarus announced with a smile.

"And what could that be?" Hercules huffed, totally bored with Pythagoras and his triangles.

"I'm going to be a mechanic for the armoury of Atlantis."

"How much does it pay?" Hercules asked.

"One silver coin a day, which is just enough to support us and my father." Icarus said with a smile. "What do you think Pythagoras?"

"What do I think about what?" Pythagoras asked. He had only heard half of what Icarus had told.

"What do you think of my new job?" Icarus asked confused.

"Oh, eh, I think it is good that you have a job." Pythagoras said and managed a smile. "When do you start?"

"I start tomorrow, an hour after dawn." Icarus said. Pythagoras nodded as well as Hercules.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pythagoras, please." Icarus said watching his friend cracking his scull once again over his triangles. It had become already late and Icarus had become tired.

"No, not yet. I'm sure I will have it this time." Pythagoras replied his eyes fixed on one of his drawn triangles. Icarus sighed yet again and rubbed his hand over his face before he suddenly remembered the vial he had bought in Helios. Icarus stood and poured two cups of water, adding a drop of the clear Valerian liquid to one of the cups.

"Here you go." Icarus said while he put the cup containing the drop on the table while he held his own cup.

"Thanks." Pythagoras said looking up for a moment to Icarus. It took for sure ten minutes before Pythagoras finally picked up the cup and took a large sip. He took a moment to think before he set the cup down and continued to watch his drawings and scribbles. When Icarus thought he had spent his money on just water, Pythagoras let out a yawn.

"You are tired, Pythagoras. Let us go and sleep." Icarus said and placed his hand on his shoulder drawing his attention. Pythagoras tried to hide another yawn, while Icarus shook his head. Icarus got hold of Pythagoras' upper arm and got up himself. "Come, please."

Pythagoras took a deep breath and slowly got up. Icarus gave him a hug before he looked in the sleepy eyes of Pythagoras. They dressed for bed and Icarus did not have the chance to say a good night to Pythagoras, because he was already soundly asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was just getting dawn when Icarus awoke in the arms of his lover. Pythagoras was still soundly asleep, looking peaceful at last. He untangled himself from his arms and placed a kiss on his cheek before getting up and dressed. He ate a piece of bread with cheese and drank something before he was off for his first day of work. Atlantis just got awake when Icarus arrived at the armoury.

"You are Icarus?" A large man in armour asked when Icarus walked up to him.

"Yes." Icarus said while he looked at the man.

"Then come with me." The man said and walked through the wooden door in to the armoury. The man was built strongly with big muscles. He wore a simple but effective armour, well-polished. Also all the leather protectors as well as his shoes were worn, yet taken excellent care of. Dark eyes took him in. "I am Alessandro and I will oversee all your work." Icarus nodded and simply followed the man. "You can start with polishing the armour. When done, you come and get me."

"I will." Icarus said simply and set to work, polishing helmets and breastplates. Done with the helmets and breastplates it had already turned to noon and Alessandro came in and set a plate holding bread and a cup with water on a nearby shelf before he has him another glance and left again. Finishing the last breastplate Icarus got up and ate and drank before continuing with the shin protectors. When he had finished the arm and shin protectors he got up and searched for Alessandro.

"I'm done polishing." He softly announced to him when he had found him watching all kinds of maps. Alessandro looked up and gave him a nod. He walked back to where Icarus spent his day polishing and looked if he had done right.

"Not bad." The man said looking over the pieces of shining armour. "You can go home now." He said handing him a silver coin. "I expect you tomorrow at dawn again."

"Thank you." Icarus said with a smile, accepting the coin and putting it away. When he came outside he noticed it was already later in the afternoon, so he quickly made it over to Hercules and Pythagoras.

 **-Hi there, I hope you enjoy my story. I know it may take a bit long, but that is all part of that what I choose that should make him sick. So make a guess! I also must sat I know that I am numbering in roman numbers. I can count to ten in greece because of my education but I was not sure if the doc manager would take it, and as well to spell them looked a bit stupid if you asked me ;)-**


	4. IV Just a drop

**_Chapter IV: Just a drop._**

When Pythagoras finally awoke, it was because Hercules was practically shaking him out of bed. "What?" Pythagoras asked confused after he yawned. He saw up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"You were still asleep." Hercules said straightening up.

"Yes? Where is Icarus?"

"He left just after dawn for his job." Hercules answered walking out of the room.

"How late is it then?" Pythagoras asked while he got up and followed Hercules.

"An hour or two before noon." He said pouring a cup of wine. Pythagoras eyes grew wide. How could he have slept that long? He remembered last night that he suddenly felt very tired and went to bed with Icarus. He sat down opposite of Hercules and started his breakfast what turned more in to lunch. When finished with his food he settled again with his triangles and mathematics, wondering how he left his work yesterday so unfinished.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Good evening." Icarus said and took Pythagoras from his thought when the door closed loudly.

"Good evening." Pythagoras said receiving a peck on his cheek while he raised his head to watch Icarus. "How was your first day at work?"

"I polished armour all day long." Icarus told him while he poured a cup of water before he sat down at the table. "But I did well, so I can return again tomorrow."

"Too bad I was not there this morning when you got up." Pythagoras said sorrowful.

"I do not mind, you are here now, so." Icarus said with a smile, it was his own fault after all. Pythagoras nodded and gave him a little smile. Soon Pythagoras had made stew and all three of them were eating. When everything was cleaned again Pythagoras went on with his triangles.

"You want to stop thinking about your triangles for a moment?" Icarus asked after a time.

"Yes, I could think about my mathematics." Pythagoras said with a little smile. "Thank you." Icarus let out a frustrated groan and let his hand run across his face. Pythagoras continued to deep in the night before he retired to find a sleeping Icarus and soon joined him.

When it was morning again Icarus woke just after dawn. He quietly slipped from the bed and dressed himself. He gave Pythagoras a little kiss before he walked out of the bedroom to go and eat breakfast.

"Good morning." Pythagoras said quietly making Icarus turn around.

"Good morning." He said after he swallowed the piece of bread he was eating.

"Why did you not wake me?" Pythagoras asked while he sat down and picked up another piece of bread.

"You were asleep. It is only fair that I let you sleep since you always go to sleep that late."

"That is my own fault I go to sleep that late, but I wish to see you before you are off to work."

"I think I am going to visit my father after work before I return here." Pythagoras nodded in agree.

"Then you can tell him you have already worked two days."

"I should go now, before I am too late." Icarus said and got up. He kissed Pythagoras farewell before he was off to his work. This time Alessandro let him grind all the swords and spears the whole morning so he could polish them in the afternoon.

"Not bad." Alessandro said while he went with his finger over the edge of one of the blades, cutting his finger. "You did well." He said while he put the sword away and fetched him another silver coin. "I will see you tomorrow." Icarus nodded and was off to his father. Icarus made it out of the armoury to the other side of Atlantis, to his father.

"Father?" Icarus called when he got there minutes later.

"Icarus?" The old man called before he opened the door and embraced his son. "How are you doing?" He asked pulling him inside.

"I just finished my second workday." Icarus said and showed his father the silver coin and handed it to him. "I will come and visit in a few days again." The old man nodded and gave his son another hug before he left again. When he arrived at Pythagoras and Hercules' house he could already smell the stew he would probably eat for dinner. Hercules opened the door after he knocked and he heard Pythagoras asking Hercules to _please_ open the door.

"Come in." Hercules said and stepped aside to let him in.

"Good evening." Icarus greeted and Pythagoras returned him a smile. Two minutes later they were seated at the table with their stew.

"What did your father say?" Pythagoras asked between two bites of his stew.

"He was happy to see me. I told him I would go and visit him in a couple of days again."

"I also would like to go and see for a job." Pythagoras said thoughtful.

"And who would hire you? What could you do for example not everyone else could?" Hercules joked.

"I do not know for sure yet, but I will find something. I am sure of it."

"I think that you can yes." Icarus said with a little smile. "You will find something that will suit you. At least you are willing to do something and earn money instead of someone else at this table."

"I am doing actually useful things in my time if you did not notice." Hercules defended himself.

"Like what? The floor really needs to be swept, and the sheets could be washed too." Icarus said with a smirk. Hercules grunted as he understood that he had lost while Icarus and Pythagoras almost laid on the ground with laughter.

"Good try but too bad, Hercules." Pythagoras said when he had regained his breath once again. When dinner was over, they played a dice game having Pythagoras telling all kinds of statistics, Hercules slowly getting drunk of the wine and Icarus who was winning this game. When the third round was over, Icarus was tired and wished to go and sleep while Hercules was almost asleep because of the wine. When Hercules was in his bed Icarus thought of doing the good thing and he put another drop in the cup of Pythagoras. Soon enough he became weary and started to yawn.

"Let's get to bed." Icarus said while he put the two empty cups away.

"You think so?" Pythagoras asked supressing a yawn.

"Yes I think so." Icarus said and lead him over to their bed. "Goodnight." Icarus said and kissed him a goodnight before he lay down and went to sleep.

"Goodnight." Pythagoras said before yawning once again. Soon enough he was also asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This went on for a couple of weeks. Only once to maybe thrice a week Icarus decided he needed to help Pythagoras with a drop of the Valerian liquid. He worked six days a week in the armoury and visited his father twice a week, giving him both times the silver coin he had earned that day. Pythagoras had gone out almost every day to go and seek a job, but so far, he had no luck in finding someone who needed someone with brains.

"I'm back." Pythagoras called when he entered their house again.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Hercules grunted and snatched the bread from Pythagoras arms.

"You still remember that I am trying to find a job, don't you?" He answered while putting the other groceries on the table while not trying to let them drop.

"Of course, but why could you not first have gathered our food and brought it back before looking again?" Hercules complained before ripping a piece of bread.

"My apologies for letting you be hungry an hour longer than normally. You really should consider thanking Icarus that he earns the money we use to buy our food, you know." Pythagoras said and sat down.

"Yea, yea." Hercules hummed between his bites, filling his always empty stomach. "Why can't we go and live with Jason, you know? I'm sure he will never go hungry."

"Oh, if I didn't think of that before. And he will let you drink all his wine?" Pythagoras said ironically.

"Then why haven't we asked before?"

"Because you would only annoy Jason and Ariadne." Pythagoras said while he shook his head.

"Only I? How about you and your endless talk about triangles?" Hercules said defending himself.

"I would spend my time in the library of the palace, I am sure you have never been there; besides he would not get annoyed with it because he has better things to do I suppose." Hercules was on the point of saying something when the door opened and Icarus walked in. Hercules simply grumbled something instead of voicing it out loud.

"Good afternoon." Icarus greeted them and closed the door before joining them.

"Hi." Pythagoras said and greeted him with a kiss.

"Why are you that grumpy, Hercules?" Icarus asked confused.

"I took too long at the market, buying supplies." Pythagoras explained.

"Is that why your cheeks are that red? From spending all day in the sun?" Icarus asked taking in his face.

"Are they? I think so then." Pythagoras said shrugging. Icarus placed the back of his hand against Pythagoras' forehead.

"You are not warm to the touch, so I don't think you have fever." He said while he dropped his hand again.

"Then you should not worry." Pythagoras told him while he squished his hand and gave him a little smile.

"Dinnertime is it then, isn't it?" Icarus said changing the topic.

"Pick what you like." Pythagoras said while he poured two cups of water, handing one to Icarus. When dinner was finished, Pythagoras continued with his mathematics, Icarus tried to help him, and Hercules playing a game of dice on himself.

"Icarus, I do not wish to be rude, but could you please hold your tongue? I am trying to think." Pythagoras said after some time while he looked up with his fingers tangled in his curls. Icarus nodded disappointed.

"Maybe you have thought enough for today." He said softly. Pythagoras closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"I first wish to finish this." He said pointing on an unfinished calculation.

"All right then." Icarus said and watched the calculation. A half hour past but nothing happened, Pythagoras did not even scribble a single thing on his parchment. "I am going to get us something to drink." Icarus said and got up. In Pythagoras' cup, he added a drop of the Valerian liquid before he handed it to him. "Here, Pythagoras." He said handing him the cup and seeing the frustrated look on his face.

"I don't know why I can't solve this one." Pythagoras sighed after he drained his cup and had his eyes yet again on the calculation.

"Maybe you are just tired." Icarus tried to help.

"No, I am not tired yet." He said trying to concentrate again.

"If you say so." Icarus said with a sigh and started to look around absently. A loud 'bang' made him come out of his thoughts again, looking for the source of the sound. It took him not long to realise Pythagoras had fallen asleep, and in the process had banged his head on the table. Hercules also looked up from his dice game he was still playing.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Pythagoras simply fell asleep, I think." He lied while he turned Pythagoras' head to see if he had not injured himself. "I am going to put him to bed, as well as myself." Icarus said as he slowly lifted the thin and tall frame of his lover. When Pythagoras lay on bed, Icarus got rid of his shoes before he undressed himself and joined him in the land of dreams.


	5. V Teacher Pythagoras

**\- Hi everyone! I had done some research and found out Pythagoras really was a teacher as well as a musician and a** **philosopher. So I thought that would make the perfect job for him! I also wanted to find out something more about Daedalus, Icarus father, and found something very concerning. Now I know how the Minotaur was created, and it is gross if you ask me... Enjoy the extra long chapter!-**

 _ **Chapter V: Teacher Pythagoras.**_

"Good morning, Pythagoras." Icarus said softly shaking his shoulder. Pythagoras yawned loudly before opening his eyes.

"Good morning." He said watching his boyfriend. "Why am I still in my clothing?" Pythagoras asked after he sat up, noticing his clothes.

"You had fallen asleep at the table yesterday, and I was too tired myself to undress you, as much as I would have liked." Icarus said with a grin while he pulled his brown tunic over his head.

"I quite liked my view, actually." Pythagoras said with a smirk and got up to re-dress himself.

"Then you should have come with me to bed when I asked." Icarus said before he kissed him. Pythagoras nodded and followed him in to the other room for breakfast.

"I still need to apologise from yesterday. I should not have snapped on you."

"You had a tough time concentrating, I understand. And me with my useless comments would absolutely not add to that."

"Don't blame yourself, Icarus." Pythagoras said while he shook his head. Icarus stood and walked over to the other side of the table where Pythagoras sat.

"Now just forget last night, yes? I will see you again in the evening." He said and kissed him.

"Be careful." Pythagoras said before Icarus closed the door and was off to his work.

"Hercules? I will also be gone in a few moments." Pythagoras called after he had spent a few moments solving the calculation of yesterday not understanding why he could not solve it yesterday.

"Bring more wine when you come back." Hercules replied from his bedroom.

"I will when you for once in your life do some chores." Pythagoras called before he was gone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pythagoras stood still while he listened to the music that came from a nearby window. It was simple but melodic. This street was not as crowded as other streets since there were no market stands in here. He did not know how he had ended up, but he did not care that much. He awoke from his thoughts when he heard a door slam shut and saw an elderly man lying on the middle of the street.

"I could him not let my children be thought by such foolish things!" A man behind the door shouted.

"Good luck finding someone else who could teach them, I am not going to look for you." A female voice shouted back.

Pythagoras walked up to the man and helped him on his feet again. "Thank you." The man said who white started to appear in his dark hair.

"Your welcome. What happened?" Pythagoras asked, getting curious.

"I taught their children. I was telling them about that I believed that the gods did not make the world. Their father thought I offended the gods and let me clearly know that he did not want to have his children taught that way."

"Very interesting." Pythagoras mused.

"You are also someone with brains? Aren't you? Never seen any real labour." The man observed.

"Yes, no." Pythagoras answered and started to blush.

"Go and see if they would offer you my job, since the chance that they will give me my job back is almost zero." The man said with a little smile.

"You would let me?"

"I'm sure I can find something else."

"Thank you." Pythagoras smiled. "I wish you good luck."

"Thank you. I warn you about their father, he has ears everywhere." The man said and turned to go home, probably. "Good luck." He said before he disappeared between the people. Pythagoras waved at the man before he slowly made it up the steps. He knocked twice before a clearly agitated man opened the door.

"What." The man spat.

"I am sorry but I heard what just happened and I would like to offer my service as a teacher." Pythagoras said quickly.

"What do you think that makes you a good teacher?" The man asked glaring at him.

"I know how to write, and do mathematics. I have travelled quite a few times and know about herbs and related things."

"Come back tomorrow morning. Then I will see if you can teach." The man said before the door slammed shut.

"Now what did you say earlier?" The man asked.

"You were just lucky. This will not happen again." The female answered back. Pythagoras turned and listened to the voices till he was far enough that he could barely hear them and the other sounds of the market were a lot louder. Before he could return he still had to bring wine for Hercules.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pythagoras walked over the market for an hour, before buying wine and returning home. When he opened the door, he could hardly believe what he saw. Hercules stood there, sweeping the floor.

"Ah, you have brought wine." Hercules said when he saw Pythagoras holding a jug. He dropped the broom and sat down at their table. Pythagoras handed him the jug of whine while he looked at the half clean floor. After some time spent in silence Pythagoras decided that he would finish Hercules' started chore. He was about to finish when the door opened again.

"Good afternoon." Icarus greeted and let him and his father in.

"Good evening." Pythagoras greeted Icarus and Daedalus. Daedalus immediately set out to cook dinner while Pythagoras finished the chore. "What gave you the idea to come along?" He asked when they all sat around the table with a bowl in front of them.

"I missed Icarus. But it is almost impossible to keep him from you. So, I came along to spent some time with him, without having him to miss you." Daedalus said with a little smile when Pythagoras turned pink. "Is that a problem?"

"No, it isn't." Pythagoras said with a little smile.

"Not if you cook every evening." Hercules agreed munching on a bite. Both Pythagoras and Icarus shook their heads and sighed. "What?" Hercules said offended.

"You think with your stomach." Pythagoras pointed out.

"Is that a problem?" Hercules asked while he stood to get some more dinner.

"No, but sometimes…" Icarus said with a frown getting over the obvious again. Daedalus laughed when he saw all three of the faces.

"I have news." Pythagoras announced when they had all cleaned up.

"We can go and live with Jason." Hercules said hopeful.

"No." Pythagoras said while he shot him a glare.

"Have you found a job?" Icarus guessed with a little smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, I have." Pythagoras said receiving a peck.

"Congratulations." Both Daedalus and Icarus said.

"What are you going to do?" Daedalus asked.

"I am going to teach."

"And further?" Icarus asked.

"I do not know yet. I will see tomorrow. I was walking by when a man was thrown on the streets, and there was an angry man who had done so. After I had spoken with the man that was thrown on the streets I knocked at the door and offered my service." Pythagoras told them in short. They talked the whole time over trivial things till Icarus got tired.

"I am going to sleep." He announced and got up.

"I will join you." Pythagoras said in amazement to Icarus. "But we would do good if we first prepare another bed for your father." Icarus nodded and fifteen minutes later a makeshift bed stood ready to be used.

"Goodnight." Daedalus said before the two disappeared in to the next room and he went to sleep. Hercules lay already snoring in his bed. Pythagoras and Icarus undressed themselves before slipping under the blanket to lay in each other's arms.

"Are you exited?" Icarus asked softly.

"I think I am. And I wish to be rested, that is why I joined you."

"Do you not want this every night?"

"I think I indeed missed something. Yet sometimes to lie awake all night, it makes me more useful to be up and doing mathematics."

"I know you have trouble falling asleep, but there you have me for." Icarus smiled while confusion washed over Pythagoras' features.

"And how would you do that?" He asked.

"Like this." Icarus said softly and started to run his fingers through Pythagoras curls, massaging his scalp. Pythagoras sighed softly and let out a little hum.

"I will see if this works." He said softly and curled up and closed his eyes, waiting till sleep would wash over him. It took at least two hours before Pythagoras was softly snoring and Icarus was almost fully asleep.

When dawn came again Icarus awoke tangled in his lovers' arms. "Good morning." Icarus whispered in Pythagoras ear and softly shook his shoulder to awaken him.

"Hmmm?" Pythagoras hummed, not wanting to wake.

"I suggest you would wake so we both do not run late for our jobs." Icarus said softly while untangling himself from Pythagoras and getting up to dress himself. Pythagoras followed him a few moment later joining him again at the table. They softly spoke while they ate so they would not wake Daedalus that early.

"We should go so we will not be late." Icarus said while he stood. Pythagoras nodded and handed Icarus his cloak and put his own around his neck. Together they walked through the still sleeping streets of Atlantis.

"We have to part here." Pythagoras said when he had to continue his way but Icarus had to go into the street to the left.

"I wish you good luck, and we will see each other tonight." Icarus said and kissed Pythagoras.

"Thank you, see you tonight." Pythagoras said before they both continued their way. When Pythagoras ended up in the street he walked up to the house and waited a few moments before knocking on the door. The man he had talked to yesterday opened to door and looked at him for a moment before he stepped aside and let Pythagoras in.

"You must be our new teacher." The female said when she saw Pythagoras. "This is Thasos, my husband." Kalista said with a nod.

"I am Pythagoras." Pythagoras introduced himself.

"I am Kalista. My children are Angelo, Karissa and Damien. They are already outside." Kalista led Pythagoras through the kitchen outside in their garden. In the middle of the garden a linen cloth hung on four wooden posts, casting a shadow above the table and chairs that stood beneath it. At the far end of the garden was exposed bedding with all kinds of different plants growing in it. The girl called Karissa sat on one of the six chairs at the table while both boys played game with a little leather ball.

"Good morning." Pythagoras announced himself.

"Angelo, Damien, Karissa, this is your new teacher." Kalista said before she left him alone with the children. It took a moment before Angelo and Damien finished their game and joined their sister who was already sitting at the table.

"Good morning." Pythagoras said again when he joined them at the table. "I am Pythagoras and I am going to teach you."

"what will you teach us?" Damien asked not knowing what to think of their new teacher.

"I can teach you many things. I can learn you mathematics as well as healing aspects of herbs." Pythagoras watched their faces to see what they would find of those subjects, seeing that he sparked the interest with the talk of plants with the girl. "But first I need to know a few things. You know how to read and write?" All three nodded. "And to count?"

"Our last teacher taught us that." Angelo said. "I wish to learn about the mathematics." Pythagoras nodded.

"Then we will start with something simple. Do you have some parchment with a quill and ink?" Quickly Damien and Angelo left to fetch the requested items.

"I would like to learn about the plants." Karissa informed quietly.

"Then I will teach you that too. The knowledge of herbs and plants can always be useful." Pythagoras praised and Damien and Angelo returned with the items. Pythagoras wrote a small and simple calculation down on the parchment. "You know the answer to the calculation?"

"Seven." Angelo said after some time.

"Excellent job." Pythagoras praised and quickly wrote another three calculations on the paper. "Let me know when you have them solved." Pythagoras said and sat down opposite of them. It took them the whole morning to solve the other three calculations. Kalista brought a bowl of fruit to them and a pitcher of water for lunch. When they were done with their piece of fruit, Pythagoras explained what they had done wrong and told them how they could solve the calculation correctly.

"What kind of calculation can you do?" Damien asked.

"What do you mean?" Pythagoras asked.

"What is that hardest calculation you can do?" Damien asked again. "Show us, please." Pythagoras gave him a little nod and started scribbling on the parchment and both Damien and Angelo looked with the greatest interest to his scribbling.

"What is it?" Angelo asked when Pythagoras was done.

"This is a calculation you can use for tracking stars and skylights. I do not know if you have ever noticed that when you look good enough every week the stars are on a little different place in the sky. I have watched the sky for four seasons before I noticed they got on the same place they were before." Pythagoras explained in all his excitement. "And everything with that is connected. That the stars have their same position in the sky at almost the same time in nature."

"Can we see it?" Angelo asked and Pythagoras lay the parchment in front of the noses of the boys.

"How about we are going to see what kind of plants you are having in your garden?" he asked Karissa seeing her face light up.

"Yes, please." She answered and got up. Pythagoras walked over with her to the flowerbed and sat down at the little wall surrounding the flowerbed.

"You see the purple flowers?" Pythagoras asked.

"Yes, they smell lovely." Karissa answered.

"They are called lavender." Pythagoras told her. "And those in the back with the red knops? Those are poppies. They are used to relieve pain, but it is also very dangerous, because from only a little bit you can die." There crossed a horrified look over Karissa's features. "So, do not try that yourself, will you?"

"I won't." Karissa said quickly before she watched the flowers again.

"The colourful flowers are anemones, and the little white ones with the yellow intern are called Daisies." Pythagoras continued. "The long green stems are Mignonette, these are also used in healing like many other plants. But you also must be aware about that not all plants have the properties to heal, because others can be toxic that means you can kill someone with them."

"Damien, Angelo, Karissa." Kalista said still standing in the door. "It is almost dinnertime." Pythagoras walked over to her together with her daughter. "Thasos wishes to speak with you." She said and stepped aside to let him in. Thasos stood in the hallway waiting for him.

"Kalista said you had done a decent job in entertaining my children." Thasos started. "Do not go too far with the certain subjects, or you will go like the man you are replacing. I will expect to see you an hour after dawn again tomorrow." He warned. Pythagoras nodded, not wanting to loose his job. "You have been warned." Thasos said and held up a single silver coin for Pythagoras.

"Thank you." Said Pythagoras and took the silver coin from Thasos. "I will be back tomorrow an hour after dawn." He said before he set foot on the streets again and made his way home again.


	6. VI Speckles

**\- Hi there! I need to thank my friend who also is a huge Atlantis fan who gave me the idea for this chapter, so I hope you like it!-**

 _ **Chapter VI: Speckles.**_

"Just in time for dinner." Icarus announced with a smile when the door opened. Daedalus turned around still holding the wooden spoon he used for stirring the stew.

"Finally." Hercules said and sat down at the table.

"Good evening." Pythagoras greeted everyone and joined them at the table. A few moments later they all four sat at the table with a bowl of stew in front of them. Hercules happily munched on the food.

"How was your first day as teacher?" Icarus asked.

"It was not bad. I need to teach two boys and they seem fairly interested in mathematics while their sister seems to be interested in plants and healing." Pythagoras answered with a little smile.

"Then you have chosen a good household to teach." Daedalus said. Pythagoras showed them his earned silver coin. "I can return tomorrow, but I have to be careful, because their father is quite a hard one to deal with." All three nodded.

"it is good to see that you have enjoyed it." Icarus said with a smile and started to clean off the table when they were done.

"I hope your day was as enjoyable as the mine was?"

"It was all right. I hope Alessandro is slowly going to like me." Pythagoras got his parchment and lay it down on the table.

"As long as he will not do it like I do, it will be all fine." Pythagoras said and gave him a little smile.

"Never will there be someone else that will take your place." Icarus said and kissed him. Pythagoras smiled and soon enough he started to work again. He worked on his mathematics for a few hours before Icarus almost dragged him to bed, not wanting to just go and sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daedalus left the day after, saying he would be too long away from home. The new normal life settled again in their lives. Hercules complaining about the food and wine, Pythagoras and Icarus both working. Icarus thought to do good, helping Pythagoras to sleep at least four times a week so he would have all the energy he could have to teach the children.

That morning the sun did not shine, the sky was covered in dark clouds. It was about a month ago when Pythagoras had given his first lesson and still quite enjoyed, especially that he now could see that they were learning and remembering what he had taught them.

"I will see you tonight." Icarus said and kissed Pythagoras goodbye before their ways parted once again, like they did every morning. Pythagoras looked up to the sky when he felt the first droplets fell upon him. It was not far anymore but he was already soaked to his skin when he finally was inside. Only a few times a year it would rain in Atlantis but when it would, it would do it good. He was just moments inside before heaven really opened.

"Today you can sit in the kitchen." Kalista informed him, not wanting their children to be outside and be wet all day long. Pythagoras nodded and followed her in to the kitchen. He hung his cloak over the back of the chair so it would have the chance to dry. He watched the three children while he wiped the limply hanging curls from his face.

"What are we going to do today?" Damien asked curious.

"Well, I am not going to teach you about herbs and plants today, since you can see for once it is raining. So, I suppose it will be mathematics again." Pythagoras said and sat down at the table. He wrote down some little more difficult calculations than last time and put his own parchment with his triangles on the table so he could work on them himself. Most of the morning he listened to the discussion between Damien and Angelo about how to solve the calculations instead of concentrating on his own parchment. "Shall I tell you how to solve them?" He asked when it was almost noon and done with the discussion they were having. He picked up his quill and started to write while explaining what he was doing.

"See, I was right." Angelo exclaimed.

"No this is not." Pythagoras muttered quietly and simply put a line through his calculation.

"You see, I was right." Damien said who sat on the other side of Pythagoras. Pythagoras did the calculation again but failed again to solve it.

"This isn't right either." Pythagoras said softly. "Why don't we save them for tomorrow, then you will get another chance in making them."

"Are you all right?" Karissa asked carefully when Pythagoras sat on the other side of the table again.

"I just have a headache, if you wish to know." Pythagoras answered looking at her.

"Maybe you need to drink something?" Karissa tried and gave him a cup filled with water.

"Thank you, who knows it might help." Pythagoras drained the cup and tried once again to concentrate on is triangles. Luckily soon enough it was again dinnertime and time for Pythagoras to get home. His headache was only getting worse and he could absolutely not concentrate on his triangles, making him only stare blankly at the parchment for the remaining time.

"How was your day?" Icarus asked the moment Pythagoras stepped through the door.

"All right, but I have a headache, so please keep your voice down." Pythagoras said and gave him an apologising look. "Where is Hercules?"

"Hercules left a note that he was out this evening." Icarus said and Pythagoras nodded, not knowing what to say about it. For it was good that Hercules would be out again, yet the possibility of him returning home drunk and gambled away all his money would be big. When dinner was ready they ate together, and Pythagoras went to bed early, hoping his headache would lessen while he slept. Icarus decided to join him and once again softly massaged Pythagoras scalp in the hope of getting him relaxed and sleeping once again. Pythagoras had not noticed that he was slumbering when he awoke by the sound of a door slamming shut. He recognised Hercules voice before he buried his face in Icarus chest, trying to go and sleep again.

When Icarus awoke an hour before dawn he softly awoke Pythagoras. "Good morning." He said softly and smiled at his lover before he got up and dressed. "Why… Is there a goat on the table?" Icarus asked cautiously, eying the black and white goat that stood on the table, shewing on a corner of Pythagoras' parchment. Pythagoras walked in the room a moment later, being dressed.

"My parchment!" He said almost panicking. "Hercules!"

"What?" Hercules slurred squinting against the light and the loud noises. He was already getting annoyed.

"Why is there a goat on the table?" Pythagoras said getting angry. "But more important, why is it eating from my parchment!"

"I won it, yesterday." Hercules said while he rubbed his eyes.

"With gambling?" Icarus asked while he softly touched Pythagoras shoulder to calm him.

"Yes, his name is Speckles." Hercules replied before he started to search for wine.

"He is better use for us when he is sold, or made in to meat than eating my parchment." Pythagoras replied.

"No, you do not touch Speckles." Hercules said and watched while Icarus got the goat from the table back to the ground.

"Pythagoras, we have to go now, otherwise we will be late." Icarus said pushing him over to the door. "Hercules, if you wish to keep the goat, go and seek somewhere where he can stay, for he cannot say here inside." He whispered to Hercules before he left with Pythagoras to their work.

When Pythagoras arrived at his job again, the first thing he did was explaining how they had to solve the calculations. He also told them about the stupid goat that was eating his parchment this morning when one of the two boys asked why the corner of his parchment was missing. All three of them had to laugh, imagining the goat on the table on top of the parchment while chewing on that corner, while their tutor stood there trying to let the animal be gone, failing miserably.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Good morning." Pythagoras greeted when he walked in to the garden. The last few days they did really well at the calculations he gave them after at least explaining one of them before they would try themselves. "In the morning I still like you to do some mathematics and in the afternoon I will see how you are doing in recognising the plants." He announced and sat down with them and letting them doing their mathematics. The morning went by fairly quickly and soon it was time for their plant lesson.

"The one with the purple flower, I find beautiful smelling, is the lavender." Karissa said.

"Correct. And how about the red flowers." Pythagoras sneezed, making his head throb and with a cloth he wiped his nose.

"Bless you, I knew how they were called, let me think for a moment." Karissa said and thought really hard to try and remember the name. "I have forgotten, I am afraid."

"Don't worry. Those are the poppies." Pythagoras said with a little smile. "You remember what I told you about them?"

"Weren't they dangerous?"

"That is correct. Only a few drops can be used for healing, but any more it will become a poison."

"And how about those strange white flowers?"

"That is a good question." Pythagoras said when the name did not directly hit him. "Give me a moment." He ran all the possible names through his head, but none that fitted the picture of the flowers he was seeking. "I do not understand why I can't name it." Pythagoras said getting more and more frustrated. He let his head rest in his hands while his fingers dug in to his mess of curls. After a moment he felt a hand on his back that made him look up.

"Once in a while everyone has a day like this, isn't it?" Karissa tried to comfort Pythagoras. "Maybe you are getting sick." She said when she saw Pythagoras red cheeks and remembered him sneezing.

"I am not ill, but thank you." Pythagoras said, not really believing her words. Karissa carefully placed the back of her hand against Pythagoras forehead.

"I don't think you have fever yet, but I will ask our mother to come and see." She said before going to search for her mother. A few moments later she came back with Kalista in tow.

"Why did you get me, Karissa?" She asked slightly agitated.

"I think Pythagoras is getting sick." She said and watched her teacher. Kalista looked at him for a moment before she also pressed her hand against his forehead and softly felt his hands.

"Your hands are clammy and your cheeks are red. It indeed looks like you are going to be sick, yet it does not look like you have fever. Damien, Angelo? Can you get me a cup of water and bring Pythagoras cloak?"

"We will." They said and got up. A moment later Angelo returned with a cup of water and Damien with Pythagoras' cloak. Kalista put his cloak around his shoulders and handed him the cup so he could drink something.

"You should go home and rest. I want you to send someone when you are feeling unwell, so we know you won't come." Kalista said when he had finished the cup of water.

"But Thasos?" Pythagoras said, frightened that when he would leave, he would not need to return.

"I will tell him I had sent you home, because you were feeling unwell. I will make sure you will stay their teacher, seeing that they enjoy your company." Pythagoras nodded still unsure about the situation.

"Maybe you will feel better when you had a nap." Karissa said thoughtful.

"I hope tomorrow you will feel better." Damien said before Kalista leaded him inside.

"Do not worry. Just get well." She said before she opened the door and said him goodbye. Slowly Pythagoras made his way home. He had no idea how long he had walked but it seemed to take an entire hour. When he was finally was home, no one was there. He shouted for Hercules twice but he did not answer. When he looked in his room, he was also not there. Pythagoras shook his head. It was too fussy to think of where Hercules could be. He simply dropped his cloak on the table and walked in to his room. He undid the leather straps of his shoes before he lay down and tried to rest.

Soon enough he discovered he could not get any sleep. So, he got up and got the parchment out and settled again with his triangles. Soon enough Icarus came home and started to cook dinner together with Pythagoras.

"Do you know where Hercules is?" Icarus asked after some time.

'No, I have no idea where Hercules could be." Pythagoras answered finding his voice sounded stuffed and after he had taken a small bite to see if it was ready. "The stew is done, then Hercules will have cold stew when he gets home."

"I think so too." Icarus said before he sat down with his own bowl of stew. Pythagoras joined him and they ate quietly. "Are you alright?" He asked after some time.

"I probably only have a cold." Pythagoras said and wiped his nose again. "I won't die from it."

"Just tell me if you need anything, then I will get it for you." Icarus said with a little smile.

"Maybe honey, to sooth my scratchy throat." He replied thoughtful.

"Then I will bring that tomorrow." Icarus said eying his lover.

"Thank you." Pythagoras said with a little smile and finished his dinner.


	7. VII A Letter

**_Chapter VII: A letter._**

"You really should go to sleep now." Icarus said getting really tired of everything.

"I am almost done." Pythagoras answered not looking up. Icarus sighed and got him a cup of water with a drop of the valerian liquid.

"Then drink something, I will go and dress myself for bed. Before Icarus even had left the room Pythagoras wanted to take a sip from the water but accidently knocked the cup over.

"I am so sorry." Pythagoras muttered softly giving it a try to dry the parchment with a cloth. Icarus quickly came to help.

"Now you see how tired you actually are?" Icarus almost snapped.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Pythagoras said looking at Icarus.

"Just come with me and sleep." Pythagoras let out a soft sigh before he got up and followed Icarus.

"I do not understand why you almost got angry with me." Pythagoras said softly when they both were dressed and in bed.

"I am just tired, that is all." Icarus lied. He was not going to tell Pythagoras his secret. It was good Pythagoras did not write on the parchment because he probably would have discovered he would not have been able to write anything. He did not sleep well, most of the night he lay awake staring at the roof or looking at Icarus. Normally he would get up and continue with his triangles, but Icarus had been mad at him for enough times the last time so he did not want to anger him anymore. Eventually two hours before dawn he fell asleep, only to be awakened one and a half later.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Icarus said and smiled brightly.

"Morning." Pythagoras greeted before he slowly got up and got dressed. Soon enough he joined Icarus at the table.

"You look tired." Icarus noticed.

"I am." Pythagoras said while he poured himself a cup of milk.

"But are you feeling better than yesterday?" Icarus asked softly. Pythagoras wiped his nose after he sneezed a couple of times.

"I am not sure, but I will see if it will get better throughout the day." Pythagoras bit from his bread and thoughtfully shewed it.

"If you say so." Icarus said not really believing him and started his breakfast. Soon enough they left for their work.

"Have a good day." Pythagoras said with a little smile.

"Have a good day too, and be careful." Icarus said before they kissed each other and parted their ways. Pythagoras wiped his nose again before he knocked, finding Thasos who opened the door for him. The man stepped aside and Pythagoras entered. He immediately got nervous in the presence of Thasos, for he still had the idea Thasos did not like him. He proceeded quietly to the backyard where Karissa, Damien and Angelo already sat, waiting for him.

"Good morning!" All three of them greeted.

"Good morning." Pythagoras greeted with a little smile.

"Are we finally going to do something with healing?" Karissa asked excited.

"Did you gather all the things I asked you for?" Pythagoras asked and looked in to a satchel that was filled with strips of cloth and Kalista came outside carrying a thin wooden board stacked with all kinds of dried herbs and plants.

"There you go." Kalista said while she set the board down.

"Now we only need a pestle and mortar and a pitcher with water." Pythagoras said while he looked at the things on the table. "And a spoon." Damien and Angelo stood, they quickly returned with the requested items.

"And now? How do we start?" Karissa asked watching Pythagoras smell the herbs. Pythagoras selected several herbs and picked pedals and leaves from it, putting them in to the mortar.

"I just picked several leaves and pedals, and now I am going to grind them in to a powder." Pythagoras explained and started to grind the ingredients. Very carefully he filled the spoon with water and dropped the water in the mortar with the powdered herbs. "Now that the herbs are a powder I add a little bit of water so I can make it in to a paste." He stirred with the pestle and when he found the mass being too stiff he added a little more water. Then he stirred again till the powder and water formed a uniform mass.

"Where do you use it for?" Karissa asked.

"I normally use this to put it upon wounds to let them heal better before binding them."

"But no one is hurt now." Damien said.

"Well, that does not matter now. Your mother probably is now at the market getting a few little pots so you can store the paste till someone does." Pythagoras explained and set the mortar with the paste away.

"How would you do that with the Poppies?" Angelo asked remembering Poppies were very dangerous.

"From the knops you squish them and collect the milky fluid." Pythagoras answered after he had wiped his nose the tenth time that lesson, or so.

"Are these things really that simple?" Angelo asked, not being impressed.

"It might look simpler than it actually is."

"I can hardly believe that." Angelo frowned. "You simply grind some leaves and add some water. Done."

"If it only was that simple than a lot less people would die when they got sick or hurt." Pythagoras frowned and watched the boy's face for a moment. He pulled out a strip of cloth. "Tomorrow I will show you why it is not that simple as it looks like. Now I would like to show you how you need to bandage wounds." Karissa looked at him with great interest. "can I use your arm?" Pythagoras asked and Karissa held her arm out for him. He explained every step he went through while he bandaged Karissa's arm. "Now I wish for you two to bandage each other's arm, so I can see if you did well. Karissa, you can bandage my arm to practise."

"Okay." All three replied, Karissa being the most enthusiastic of them. Pythagoras watched Karissa bandage his arm, telling her what to do and what not to.

"Now let me see." Pythagoras and inspected both of the bandaged arms of the boys. "We will practise this a few other times." All three had another go in bandaging each other's arm before it was time for Pythagoras to go home again. Pythagoras said goodbye to the children before receiving his silver coin from Thasos.

"Here I am." Pythagoras announced himself softly when he entered. He closed the door behind him and received a peck from Icarus.

"How was your day?" Icarus asked with a smile.

"I started on their healing lessons." Pythagoras said while he sat down at the table.

"How did they do?" Icarus asked sitting down opposite of Pythagoras.

"Karissa did very well, she also finds it very interesting. The two boy did good, but not as well as their sister."

"And how are you doing?" Icarus asked while the worry could have been written on his face.

"I am still tired."

"We will eat first, then I will retire together with you." Icarus said with a smile and started eating. Pythagoras also ate a little bit, for he was not hungry, but if he did not eat anything, Icarus would surely made him eat a bit. "Come." Icarus said when he was done eating. He stood and held out his hand to Pythagoras, who took it. Slowly Pythagoras unlaced his shoes and pulled out his clothing before he lay down next to Icarus. They snuggled down together while Icarus ran his fingers though the mess of curls from his lover, massaging his scalp.

"Good night." Icarus whispered.

"Good night." Pythagoras replied softly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Hercules returned just before dinner next day, he handed the piece of parchment he was holding to Icarus.

"What have you done whole day?" Icarus asked curiously.

"I went to the temple and made a prayer and then one of the servants of Jason and Ariadne handed me this." Hercules pointed at the parchment.

"Have you read it?" Icarus asked after he had finished reading it.

"Yes, We are finally going to eat in the palace." He said with a grin.

"Well, at least I do not need to cook tomorrow." Icarus said before he started making dinner. When Icarus was almost finished with dinner, Pythagoras entered.

"Good evening." Pythagoras greeted softly and undid he cloak before he sat down opposite of Hercules.

"Good evening." Icarus said with a smile.

"Hi." Hercules said watching Pythagoras wipe his nose. A few minutes later Icarus filled three bowls with stew and set them down on the table before he sat down. Hercules filled three cups with red wine. Pythagoras gripped his spoon a bit awkwardly and slowly started to eat his stew. Icarus frowned slightly before he dug into his stew. When Pythagoras drank, he held his cup with both hands, like a child that had been told by his parents that it had to hold his cup with two hands because he had spilled the previous time.

"Pythagoras? Are you all right?" Icarus asked.

"Yes, why?" Pythagoras said and put the cup down when it was empty.

"Why are you holding your cup like that?" Icarus asked confused and concerned.

"I am not into spilling my drink." Pythagoras said with a shrug. He was absolutely not going to tell them that he twice today had spilled his drink and had quite embarrassed himself in front of his three pupils.

"Okay." Icarus said with frown, not quite understanding why that Pythagoras would suggest he would spill his drink when he would only use one hand with drinking. "Your turn to do the dishes, Hercules."

"Do I have to?" Hercules grunted, thinking of the effort he needed to do the dishes.

"I ask you nicely to do them, Pythagoras and I have done them the last two weeks." Icarus said and smiled with his little triumph when Hercules grunted again and got up. He dumped all the dishes and other used things in a bucket of water and slowly started to wash them. "You are lucky since tomorrow you do not need to wash them."

"What is tomorrow?" Pythagoras asked after he ran all the possibilities of what could be tomorrow that they did not need to do the dishes.

"Jason invited us to come and dine with them." Icarus replied.

"Oh, really. We have not seen them in a long time, I guess."

"I thought so too." Hercules said while he piled up the clean but wet dishes. "Think of the good wine and a big piece of meat we will get to eat and drink." Hercules stomach growled at the idea.

"That is the only thing you can think of, can't you?" Icarus said laughing.

"Is that wrong then?" Hercules asked when he sat down at the table, filling the tree cups with wine again.

"No, but it is funny your stomach agrees with you, almost like you think with it." Pythagoras smiled at his long-time friend, it was one of the things that was typically Hercules, and this was one of them. Together they kept talking about things, remembering embarrassing things to make each other laugh.

"I am going to sleep." Icarus announced when it grew dark.

"I am going to bed too." Hercules said and quickly poured himself a drink that he drained immediately.

"Are you coming?" Icarus asked Pythagoras.

"I will come, because you asked my nicely." Pythagoras said with a grin. Icarus held out his hand and Pythagoras took it before he stood.

"Good night." They all three said before they retired to their rooms. Hercules slipped out of his clothes and it took him mere minutes before he was snoring. When Pythagoras and Icarus finally lay in bed they snuggles down in each other's arms.

"Are you sure you are well?" Icarus asked when he ran his hand over Pythagoras' hands, softly caressing them. Pythagoras looked at his hands. He was not sure if he could tell Icarus. Icarus sure would be mad on him if he held something like that from him, but he did not want to sound stupid.

"I think so." He whispered while he felt tears filling his eyes. Obviously Icarus noticed immediately.

"Please, Pythagoras. Tell me. You know I only wish to help you, and you are obviously not all right." Icarus whispered back and let go of his hand to caress Pythagoras face while he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"The feeling in my fingers is funny. But, but I cannot think of why it does so." Pythagoras now almost sobbed. "I cannot figure it out. My head is so fussy." Icarus turned on his back so Pythagoras could rest his head on his chest.

"I am sure after a good sleep you will feel better." Icarus said softly now running his fingers through his curls softly massaging his scalp.

"I am not sure that will help." Pythagoras whispered back lifting his head a bit so he could look at Icarus.

"It won't do you any good if you do not sleep at all." Icarus said softly, hating seeing Pythagoras sad.

"I know." Pythagoras said before he snuggled down in the hope would get some sleep. So Icarus also hoped that he finally would have a good sleep without the drop.


	8. VII Going bathing

**_Chapter VII: Going bathing._**

When the trio approached the steps leading up to the palace, Jason and Ariadne stood there together next to each other. They stood there waiting for them, standing proud and with a little smile on their faces.

"Welcome to the royal palace of Atlantis." Jason spoke with a smile, greeting his friends with a hug.

"This is the first time in here without breaking in." Pythagoras said with a little grin, making them all laugh.

"It is good to see you all again." Ariadne said when she also gave them a hug. She lead them over to a little chamber where Jason and Ariadne normally ate when they ate without guests.

"Make yourself comfortable." Jason said, gesturing to the chairs. "But not too comfortable." He added when Hercules was about the put his feet on the table.

"We will be back in a few moments to join you." Ariadne said before they left them. Icarus smiled at Pythagoras who gave him a little smile back. He thought Pythagoras still looked tired, even if he had slept well last night. After a few moments Jason and Ariadne were back, dressed in more casual clothes. Servants followed soon with a basket filled with olive bread and a large carafe filled with sweet red wine.

"I really must say that it is long ago since we saw each other. The last thing I heard was that you left for Helios." Jason said after a while.

"It is." Pythagoras said. "But tonight, we can tell you all what happened." Hercules agreed by nodded while taking another bite of the olive bread.

"Well, go ahead. I am listening." Ariadne said with her ever-charming smile.

"Well, the trip to Helios went alright. We encountered some bandits, but they were no match against our fighting skills." Pythagoras started, making Hercules almost choke on his bread while the others laughed. "The ride back home took longer but was also calmer." Pythagoras continued. Soon enough three servants came, each carrying plates filled with rice and fish, and another carafe of wine.

"I got a job at the armoury." Icarus announced.

"I won a goat while gambling, though Pythagoras did not like him." Hercules said while he shot Pythagoras a glare.

"It _ate_ my parchment." Pythagoras defended himself, making the others laugh.

"And what about you?" Jason asked Pythagoras, taking in his appearance once again.

"I got a job a teacher." Pythagoras said with a smile.

"You did?" Jason asked surprised.

"Well that is good to hear." Ariadne smiled. "What do you teach them?"

"Mostly mathematics and healing."  
"Are they good at it?"

"The two boys are more interested in the mathematics while the girl likes the healing a lot more."

"You like teaching, is it not?"

"Yes, I do. More than anything I have ever done before."

"That is very good to hear. Now it is only you who has no job, Hercules." Jason said with a smile. Hercules only huffed once before he continued eating. Soon enough they started remembering old things, laughing about them while they ate. Like one of the old days but with more expensive food. It was already quite late when Pythagoras, Icarus and Hercules said goodbye to Jason and Ariadne. She promised she would sent an invitation soon again for they had all enjoyed it quite a bit. When they were home all of them retired to their beds, for tomorrow two out of three had to go to work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pythagoras let out a sigh when he finally entered his home. It had taken way to long to cross half Atlantis. He had walked wrong several turns, not really registering what he was actually doing or where he was walking, causing him to bump into several people. Hercules looked up from where he sat drinking and looked at him like he had gone completely dump.

"Hi." Pythagoras said when he saw Hercules.

"Did they throw you out because they have finally seen that you have gone mad?" Hercules asked with a snort.

"No, they sent me home." Pythagoras said before he simply dropped his cloak on the ground and went to his room and lay down. Hercules simply shrugged and continued with hat he was doing the moment Pythagoras entered.

"Pythagoras already home?" Icarus asked when he saw Pythagoras' cloak on the ground, moments after he entered.

"Yes, he is in his room." Hercules simply answered before continuing to sip his wine.

"Okay." Icarus said softly before he picked Pythagoras cloak from the floor and put them away. "Pythagoras?" Icarus asked softly when he entered their bedroom, seeing that Pythagoras was restless asleep. "Pythagoras?" He called again, but this time a bit louder. He sat down on the side of the bed and placed his hand on his shoulder and softly shook it. Pythagoras opened his eyes lazily after a moment.

"You are home early." Icarus said.

"They send me home." Pythagoras answered as explanation.

"You know why they did so?"

"I again had trouble remembering. Karissa went to fetch Kalista and she sent me home."

"It is good she did so, for you do not look so well." Icarus said sadly and caressed Pythagoras red cheek with his thumb. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Maybe just some water." Pythagoras replied while he leant in the touch of Icarus hand.

"Then I will go and get you some water." Icarus said and a few moments later he returned with a cup of water. An hour passed and dinner was ready.

"Pythagoras! Dinner!" Hercules yelled while he already dug into his stew. A few long moments later Pythagoras sat down next to Icarus, facing Hercules. Slowly Pythagoras started eating his stew while Icarus shared a worried look with Hercules. When Pythagoras finally was done eating he looked at Icarus. Icarus smiled at him while he emptied his cup of water. After a moment Pythagoras followed his example and drained his cup of water, with a drop of the Valerian liquid.

"How about that Hercules does the dishes? We have done our fair share the last few weeks." Icarus said with a little smile. With a grunt Hercules stood and gathered the dishes to go and wash them. "And how about, if you feel up to it," He started, "we go and visit the bathhouse. The warm water may sooth you and let you relax for a bit."

"But how about my lessons?" Pythagoras asked.

"Tomorrow is our rest day. So that would not be a single problem." Icarus smiled.

"Then it will be all right." Pythagoras said and produced a little smile.

"Shall we retire early tonight?"

"Are you already tired then?"

"A little bit. And it would not hurt to go and sleep a bit early."

"It would not, I suppose." Pythagoras said after she tried to hide a yawn.

"Well, good night Hercules."

"Good night." Pythagoras also replied.

"Good night." Hercules replied while he slowly finished washing and drying the dishes. Icarus softly smiled as he lead Pythagoras over to their bedroom. Slowly they both undressed and were soon lying in each other's arms. Icarus again caressed with his fingers through Pythagoras hair, while he watched how Pythagoras slowly fell asleep. Soon enough Icarus was asleep as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Icarus awoke like every day an hour before sunrise. A small smile played on his lips as he watched Pythagoras sleep. He was still peacefully asleep as Icarus snuggled down next to him again. With a soft sigh he closed his eyes again. The next time he woke was because Pythagoras stirred next to him. Icarus rubbed his eyes before he sat up and looked outside to realise that it was now about halfway through the morning.

"Good morning." Icarus whispered just above Pythagoras ear, making him stir. "Good morning. The sun is up high and the birds are singing merrily."

"Hmm?" Pythagoras hummed turning to lie on his back.

"Good morning, handsome. Those triangles are about to miss you." Icarus almost grinned when Pythagoras opened his eyes and looked confused at him.

"What?" He asked confused, looking still half asleep.

"Good morning, Pythagoras." Icarus smiled. "Shall we go and eat something before we go to the bathhouse?"

"Yes, though we should go and dress first." Pythagoras said with a grin after he sat up and looked at Icarus. With a little grin Icarus handed over Pythagoras clothes before he dressed himself.

When Pythagoras and Icarus were about done with their breakfast, Hercules walked in. He yawned widely and scratched his stomach before he sat down with a grunt next to Pythagoras.

"Good morning, Hercules." Pythagoras and Icarus said, watching their friend.

"What are you doing this early in the morning?" He asked after he had yawned another time.

"We are going to visit the bathhouse. Would you like to come with us?" Icarus asked.

"You certainly smell like you could use a good wash." Pythagoras said with a frown getting a glare from Hercules.

"It seems I am coming with you, since you asked so nicely." Hercules huffed and started eating. About a ten minutes passed before Hercules was done eating and they left their home.

"You brought some money?" Pythagoras asked suddenly when they were about half way to the bathhouse.

"Yes. I also wanted to ask my father along if you would not mind?" Icarus replied.

"I would even like it, if he joined us." Pythagoras smiled. Hercules simply huffed. Soon enough they had arrived and Daedalus joined them.

"Good morning to you all." He greeted them with a nod and a little smile.

"Good morning." Pythagoras greeted. And together they all made it to the bathhouse. When they arrived at the bathhouse Icarus paid two silver coins to gain access for them four. When they were inside they undressed, leaving their clothing in a neat pile so they could be collected and washed. Before they could go and get into the warm and mineral rich water, a bucket of cold water was dumped over them.

"It has been too long since I last bathed." Daedalus said with a little sigh as he slowly lowered himself in the warm water.

"It feels good to rinse of all the filth." Pythagoras agreed when he sat down on an edge, so the water reached just below his shoulders.

"And relax in the warm water." Icarus added with a little smile. With a grunt Hercules lowered himself into the water and sat down. Pythagoras took long and deep breaths as he closed his eyes and tried to relax and enjoy the warm water. Icarus smiled as he laced his fingers with Pythagoras one's. Daedalus took a moment to look at Pythagoras appearance as he decided to not make a comment that he looked sick. They enjoyed a nice chat while they soaked clean.

A large portion of the day had gone by before someone brought their freshly washed and dried clothes back. When they had their clothes again, they slowly made their way out of the warm water to have another rinse with the cold water bucket before they dried of and dressed themselves again.

"Could I have a quick word with you, Icarus?" Daedalus asked when they had arrived at his house.

"Would you mind to wait for a second?" Icarus asked while Hercules shrugged as a reply.

"No, go ahead." Pythagoras smiled. Icarus walked inside after his father who closed the door behind them.

"What is it father?" Icarus asked, wondering what his father had to say that he could not share in present of his friends.

"I was wondering if you were aware of Pythagoras ill appearance?"

"I am aware yes. He was not feeling so well, and I thought this would do him good." Icarus explained.

"You know what he is suffering from?"

"Not really, though it seems he has a cold. And he has trouble sleeping." Daedalus nodded.

"Just keep a close eye on him. I would be more than happy to come and help."

"Thank you, father." Icarus said and hugged his father before he said goodbye and joined Pythagoras and Icarus again. "We will see you soon." Pythagoras waved before they made their way back home.

"Would you like it if we ask father to come and stay for a while, once in a while?" Icarus questioned.

"As long as he cooks and does the dishes." Hercules shrugged. "I suppose it will be fine."

"I would love it if he would stay." Pythagoras smiled.

"Great." Icarus smiled. He would need to have a pair of extra hands if Pythagoras would be early home more often.


	9. IX Only Headaches?

_Chapter 9: Only Headaches?_

"Hello? Anyone home?" Icarus asked when he entered. No reply came. "Hercules?" He asked but instead he found Pythagoras cloak on the floor, again. "Pythagoras?" He asked again and as reply he only heard a soft moan. Icarus walked in to their bedroom where he found Pythagoras who was restless asleep. "Pythagoras? Wake up please, and tell me what is wrong." Icarus softly shook his shoulder and watched Pythagoras who abruptly awoke from his slumber.

"Icarus?" Pythagoras asked confused.

"Yes, it is me." Icarus said while he caressed Pythagoras red cheek.

"What time is it?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Time for dinner. Have you seen Hercules?"

"No, he was already gone when I came here, just after noon."

"Shall I go and make dinner, and you will join me?" Icarus asked as softly as he could.

"I am not hungry. Hercules probably will show up in the end. It is most likely that he would be in the tavern or something like that. Maybe he went to the temple or to the oracle." Pythagoras said while he lay down again.

"Those are indeed the most logical places for him to go, but first, let me get you something to drink." Icarus said and stood again to return moments later with two cups and a pitcher of water.

"You still need to eat yourself." Pythagoras said while he accepted the cup with water.

"We still have some left over bread and grapes, I take that as dinner." Icarus smiled.

"If you say so." Pythagoras said and held his empty cup out for Icarus. "Mind filling it again?"

"No." Icarus said and refilled the cup. When Pythagoras emptied the cup again he handed it again to Icarus before he lay down. Icarus put the cups down next to the pitcher and stood. "I will be back soon." He said before he left Pythagoras alone. Icarus quickly ate his bread and grapes before he joined Pythagoras again.

"How was your day?" Pythagoras asked softly.

"Not too bad. Hopefully soon enough Allessandro will let me watch and let me learn about strategies. That will be much more interesting than only having to polish armour."

"Good." Pythagoras smiled.

"And how about your day?" Icarus asked while he caressed his fingers through Pytagoras curls.

"I started out fine, but halfway through the morning my head started to hurt again, and it only got worse. They sent me home."

"And so you decided to take a nap?" Icarus guessed.

"Yes." Pythagoras whispered having the urge to cry.

"Do you want me to keep you company? Or do you want me to leave you alone to let you sleep?"

"I will be fine alone. I wanted to go to the market if Hercules is not had been there already."

"Then I think I will need to go to the market, knowing Hercules, he will not go to the market."

"I will be in here when you return." Pythagoras said with a little grin. The two lovers hugged each other before Icarus took off to the market and Pythagoras curled up on his left side, with his back to the door.

It was about an hour later when Icarus returned from the market with fresh bread and some fruit. He also brought some milk, in the hope Pythagoras would like it. "I am home." Icarus softly but clearly called, receiving no response. He put all the groceries down on the table and made his way over the Pythagoras bedroom. He was there, still, and again restlessly asleep. Pouring a cup of water, Icarus sat down on the edge of the bed and started to awaken Pythagoras again. With a soft moan Pythagoras awoke and blinked against the light of the setting sun.

"Here I am again." Icarus said softly with a little smile.

"Hi." Pythagoras greeted and looked up to him.

"Shall we go and have some dinner?" Icarus asked. He knew he had eaten something earlier, but Pythagoras still had to eat.

"If you want me too." Pythagoras said and slowly sat up. Icarus outstretched his hand and Pythagoras took it. He sat down opposite of Icarus at the table, where the groceries still stood.

"How was your day?" Pythagoras asked trying to make conversation. I am sure I told him already what I did today. Icarus mused but decided to tell him again, for it is rude to ignore a question, right?

"Not too bad, I waxed a parts of the leather under armour. When I came home I saw that we were low on food so I decided to go to the market." Pythagoras nodded while he slowly munched on a piece fruit.

"Thank you for the milk." Pythagoras said after he emptied his cup. "I think I will go back to bed now." Said Pythagoras after a while, while he rubbed his eyes like a tired toddler.

"I will come and join you when I have cleaned up everything." Icarus nodded and watched while Pythagoras stood and went back to bed. Pythagoras was just done with washing his face when Icarus walked into the bedroom. Icarus took his turn with washing his face before he joined Pythagoras in their bed.

"Are you already tired that you join me?" Pythagoras asked when he scooted over so he would be almost lying against Icarus.

"I am not that tired, but I like to join you and cuddle with you." Icarus whispered in his ear and laid his arm over Pythagoras side and back and softly pressed his against himself. With a little sigh Pythagoras threw his right arm over Icarus to return the embrace. "I hope you feel better tomorrow." Icarus softly kissed Pythagoras, who gave him a little grin back.

"I do hope so. Sleep tight." Pythagoras smiled as he half buried his face in Icarus chest.

"Sleep tight." Icarus replied and buried his nose in Pythagoras' curls. He stayed awake for a little while, while he rubbed small circles on Pythagoras' back, who was now blissfully asleep.

When Icarus awoke next morning, he noted that it was still some early to get up and go to the armoury. He simply relaxed and watched Pythagoras sleep for a while. When he thought he had spent enough time watching his lover, which actually would never be enough, He softly got up and redressed himself. Icarus softly smiled a Pythagoras moved on their bed, taking up all the space in the bed now that Icarus was not lying next to him anymore, and went to the next room to have some breakfast.

"Icarus?" Pythagoras asked softly.

"Yes?" Icarus answered while eating and watched while his lover appeared from their room.

"Could you go to the family that I teach to tell them I feel too unwell to go and teach."

"What is wrong then?" Icarus asked, getting worried.

"I am just too tired to go."

"You look like you are feeling sick." Icarus gut up and walked over to Pythagoras. He softly placed his hand against Pythagoras' forehead before he moved it to caress his cheek. "It feels like you have fever." Icarus softly got hold of Pythagoras' arm and lead him back to their bed. Pythagoras sat down, not knowing what to do or how he actually felt. Icarus quickly returned with a cup of water which he handed over.

"Thank you." Pythagoras whispered before he emptied the cup.

"Do you want some more?" Icarus asked when he took the empty cup back.

"Please." Pythagoras replied. Icarus returned to the bedroom moments later with a full carafe of water. Pythagoras drank two more cups of water before having enough.

"Take it easy today. Try to sleep some, then I am sure you feel better tomorrow." Icarus smiled while Pythagoras slowly lay down again. "I will tell them that you felt too unwell to come."

"Thank you." Pythagoras said and after a small kiss Icarus left Pythagoras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Icarus knocked on the door where he knew that Thasos and Kalista were living. After a moment the door opened with an angry looking man. "What do you want?" The man Icarus assumed had to be Thasos barked.

"I am here on behalf of Pythagoras." Icarus started, and took another deep breath. "He is ill, so he won't be coming at least for today, and maybe tomorrow." He said, looking the man square in the eye. Thasos was about to say something when a woman, probably Thasos's wife pushed him lightly but firmly aside before he could say anything and stepped forward.

"What is going on?" She asked looking from her husband to the man at the door.

"I am here on behalf of Pythagoras. He felt too unwell to come. He was running a fever when I left, and he asked me to come and tell you that he would not be coming today, and probably not tomorrow." Icarus explained. Kalista nodded.

"He has not been feeling very well lately. Maybe it is good that he gets some rest. Do not worry about Thasos. Pythagoras will be more than welcome to return when he feels well again. It is no problem he stays away for a few more days so you are sure that he is well again." Kalista said softly. "Wish him well from me and his pupils." She said while she handed him two silver coins.

"I do not know what to say." Icarus said looking from the coins to Kalista.

"Then don't say anything. Go to your work yourself." She smiled before she stepped inside again and softly closed the door. Just when the door closed Icarus could hear the man yelling at his wife, probably because of the silver coins she just gave away, and that his teacher would not be coming in the next few days.

Icarus quickly walked through the streets of Atlantis, for he was running late for his own job now.

Kalista let out a little sigh before she walked over to her children.

"Is Pythagoras coming?" Karissa asked when she saw her mother approach, but Pythagoras was not where in sight.

"I am afraid not." Kalista said. "A friend of Pythagoras came by, telling me that Pythagoras felt too unwell his morning to come and teach you. So you can decide for yourself what to do, as long as you do not disturb your father." Kalista said and walked away.

"What should we go and do then?" Angelo asked looking at his brother and sister.

"We could go and practice the things he already learned us, so we can make him proud when he feels better again." Karissa said.

"Or we can just go and play." Damien shrugged.

"Can't we do both then?" Angelo mused. "Then we will practice that thing with the strips of cloth in the morning and after we have eaten we will go and play."

"We can do that yes." Karissa agreed while she nodded.  
"I have no other choice do I?" Damien asked while his brother and sister already agreed on the plan, it was two against one. "All right then, let's fetch the cloth strips."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daedalus was quite surprised when he heard a knock on the door, so he stood and opened the door to find Icarus standing there. "Good evening, Icarus. What can I do for you?"

"I came to see how you were doing. I also wanted to ask if you wanted to come and dine with us."

"I would love to come." Daedalus said with a little smile and quickly went inside and fetched his cloak. Soon enough, they had arrived back at Pythagoras and Hercules' place.

"I am home." Icarus announced when he walked inside. Daedalus followed and closed the door behind him. "Pythagoras?"

"Good evening." Pythagoras replied softly when he looked up from the parchment from where he sat huddled in a blanket, at the table. "How was your day?"

"It was well." Icarus replied and sat down oposite of Pythagoras.

"It is good to see you, Pythagoras." Daedalus greeted.

"It is good to see you too, sir." Pythagoras said with a nod.

"Is Hercules around?" Icarus wondered after he noticed there were no sounds coming from their friends room.

"I do not know, though he is not gone for that long." Pythagoras answered. "Though the water pitchers are gone." He added after a moment of thinking. Daedalus looked with a frown from his son to Pythagoras.

"It was not your only purpose to invite me for dinner, was it?" Daedalus softly said. Icarus shot him a glance, where the worry dripped from.

"How are you feeling, Pythagoras?" Icarus asked.

"Hmm?" Pythagoras hummed and looked up from the parchment again.

"How do you feel?" Icarus asked again but more gently.

"I think that I still have fever…" Pythagoras shivered. "But my headache was about gone when I woke up, though I could not find you."

"So you though you felt good enough to sit up and do mathematics?" Icarus asked. Pythagoras nodded.

"Shall I start cooking supper?" Daedalus asled after a moment of silence.

"That would be great, father." Icarus said with a little smile.

"Would you mind giving me a hand?" Daedalus asked when he get up to make a little fire.

"Not at all." Icarus replied and noticed Pythagoras attention was again back to the parchment. Daedalus set up the last bit of water and added some dried herbs from a small ceramic pot. Icarus chopped some greens and added them to the water when it was about to boil. Daedalus turned around to see that Pythagoras was still focused on the parchment.

"So, will you answer me?" He whispered while he slowly stirred.

"Yes, it is. You have now seen for yourself that Pythagoras is getting ill." Icarus started and Daedalus nodded.

"You want me to see if I can make something for him?"

"You may try, but I would also wish to have someone here while I am off to the armoury. I suppose."

"Can't Hercules stay here for Pythagoras?" Daedalus asked and nodded. He took a small sip from the soup and added some more herbs.

"He could, but if there were something to happen, I can't say if he will be a good help."

"He does not seem too unwell that he needs constant assistance." Daedalus said after he studied Pythagoras for a moment.

"Then will you stay if I asked you, when, if it ever would happen?"

"Everything for my boy." Daedalus spoke with a little smile. "I think dinner is ready." He announced. Pythagoras put his parchment away as Daedalus and Icarus put three bowls on the table. As they started eating, Pythagoras picked up his spoon clumsily, holding the spoon oddly. He acted like there was nothing, though Daedalus and Icarus probably though otherwise.

"I am done." Icarus announced after a while. Pythagoras and Daedalus were done as well.

"Pythagoras, if you feel up to it, would you like to help me with a calculation I need to make?" Daedalus asked. Sure, he could do such calculations himself, but he needed to investigate.

"I would like to help." Pythagoras replied. Soon the bowls and spoons were clean, and Daedalus settled next to Pythagoras with a new piece of parchment and a small piece of coal. He wrote a part of the calculation down. "This is as far as I have managed to come." Daedalus explained and put the piece of coal in from of Pythagoras.

"That is not too hard." Pythagoras said and went to pick up the piece of coal, only to drop it every time he thought he had it between his fingers. After a few more times, Pythagoras got frustrated. "I think I am too tired to do this now." He sighed.

"Pythagoras?" Daedalus asked softly. "Are you in pain?"

"No, I am not hurt." Pythagoras shook his head, not daring to look up.

"Pythagoras?" Icarus asked when he kneeled down next to him. "Tell me what is wrong." When Pythagoras looked up to Icarus, he saw deep worry edged on his face. Before anyone knew what was happening thick salty tears ran down Pythagoras' cheeks.

"I don't know." Pythagoras choked out as he sobbed.

 **\- Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter, I wanted to post it earlier, but I thought it was not quite finished, so that is why the chapter is a bit longer, but also took me some longer to get it to you. Thank you for the review! I hope it is a bit what you asked for?! Please let me know!-**


	10. X Daedalus to the rescue

**_Chapter X: Daedalus to the rescue._**

"Pythagoras?" Icarus asked again. He did not quite understand what was going on. He brought up his hand and caressed Pythagoras' now wet and still red cheek. His thin and tall from shook as he sobbed his heart out. No chance of speaking, Pythagoras only softly shook his head. Daedalus softly placed his hand on Pythagoras back and started to rub half circles upon it. After a while Pythagoras sobs finally subsided, he had totally tired himself out. Icarus was about a loss what to do next, for he was afraid what if he would speak again, Pythagoras tears would appear again.

"Pythagoras? Are you tired?" Daedalus asked after a moment.

"Yes." Pythagoras replied as he shivered. Icarus stood, and got hold of Pythagoras hand.

"Then you should go and sleep." Icarus led Pythagoras back to their room. With a little bit of help, Pythagoras drank some water before he lay down. "I am going to help my father set up his sleeping place. Go and try to sleep, then I will be back soon."

"Thank you, sleep well." Pythagoras said, being too tired to fight back. The two lovers kissed, before Pythagoras fully settled and Icarus left the room.

"Let me help you with that." Icarus said and helped his father set up the extra bed.

"Thank you, Icarus. Tomorrow after dinner, I will go home to pick up a few things." Daedalus said as he slowly lowered himself on the bed. "Is Pythagoras asleep?"

"He probably is by now." Icarus nodded and fetched a blanket. Daedalus gave his son a light pat on his arm.

"He will be as right as rain, soon enough."

"Because it rains once every two months." Icarus frowned. He knew his father wanted to comfort him, though he did not know if it was working.

"Never mind. I just wanted to say that I will do my best, so Pythagoras will be well soon."

"Thank you. I am going to sleep too. Good night." Icarus said before he left Daedalus alone and joined Pythagoras. He was already asleep, while he slightly shivered underneath the blanket. When Icarus lay down next to him, Pythagoras scooted closer, as well as Icarus himself, so that Pythagoras relaxed in the added body warmth of Icarus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was in the middle of the night when the door of the apartment opened again. A drunk Hercules stumbled inside and closed the door behind him. With a loud groan and muffled thump, ended Hercules on the stone floor.

"What?" Daedalus asked sleepily when he sat up and tried to see in the dark. Hercules had stumbled and fallen when there was out of the blue an obstacle in his path towards his room. With another loud groan, Hercules heaved himself up on his feet and continued to his room and let himself fall back at his bed, where he was snoring in a matter of seconds.

"What happened?" Icarus whispered as he stuck his head around the corner.

"I think that was a very drunk Hercules who stumbled." Daedalus whispered back and dismissed him.

"Sleep well." Icarus whispered before he disappeared again. It took a while for Daedalus to fall back to sleep, but he eventually managed to do so.

Soon enough the sky started to lighten in the east and Icarus awoke like he used to do now.

When Icarus got a good look at his lover, he had curled himself up, and he had pressed his back against Icarus to receive the most body warmth. His curls were slightly dampened and were sticking out oddly, where they had not been flattened. When Icarus got out of bed, Pythagoras shivered again and mumbled something under his breath. Icarus softly wiped the curls from Pythagoras' face and placed a light kiss upon his fore head, noting Pythagoras was still running a fever, if it was only a slight one. Icarus readied himself for his work and said Daedalus goodbye before he went out.

Pythagoras slowly awoke halfway through the morning. He looked around, finding it strange that Icarus was not beside him. He rubbed his eyes before he sat up. Pythagoras decided to get up and see if Hercules could tell him where Icarus was. When he walked in to the adjoining room and found, to his surprise, Daedalus instead of Icarus.

"Good morning, Pythagoras." Daedalus greeted as he saw Pythagoras enter the room.

"Good morning?" Pythagoras said and sat down at the table. He still did not have a clue why Daedalus was here.

"How do you feel?" Daedalus asked as he put the parchment aside and offered Pythagoras a cup of milk and some bread.

"I feel better than yesterday." Pythagoras said and started eating. Daedalus nodded, but kept observing Pythagoras. His cheeks were not that red anymore and his eyes did not seem to be glassy, but the clumsiness with his hands was still there.

"That is good to hear. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Can you tell me were Icarus is?"

"Icarus went to the armoury."

"To work." Pythagoras mused. "I have to go to work too." Pythagoras said after a moment in full panic. Pythagoras stood and almost tripped over the bench as he wanted to go back into their room to grab his shoes. Daedalus also had risen from his seat and managed to grab Pythagoras' shoulder before he fell. He gently pushed Pythagoras back on the bench and kept his hand on his shoulder to prevent him from getting up again.

"Pythagoras, listen carefully." Daedalus started softly. "Even if you are feeling better, you are not fully better. Icarus went to the family you teach yesterday and told them you were too ill to teach. That is why you do not need to go and teach now."

"Icarus visited them yesterday?" Pythagoras asked softly.

"Yes, and Icarus told me that the woman said it was a good thing you would stay home for a few days and get rest."

"Okay…" Pythagoras said thinking.

"Please eat and drink something. Then see if you feel good enough to sit up for a while or that you go and get some more rest." Daedalus said and released Pythagoras' shoulder from his hold and sat back down. Pythagoras held his cup and the bread with both of his hands in order to eat and drink. He managed to do so without spilling! He kept Daedalus company who continued with some mathematics. Occasionally Pythagoras tried to suggest something while he tried to help him. They had some fruit for lunch.

"I think it is good if you lie down to get some rest." Daedalus suggested after they were done eating.

"I am not tired." Pythagoras objected.

"I can imagine that you are not tired, but you still need to get some rest."

"I don't want to go and sleep."

"I did not say you have to go and sleep, I want you to just lay down." Pythagoras rubbed the front of his head and let out a soft sigh.

"Okay then." He said and retired himself. Daedalus watched him and continued with his mathematics. After about a half hour he put the parchment away and decided he would check Pythagoras before he would take a nap himself. When he walked into the bedroom, he saw Pythagoras who was softly snoring. Daedalus smiled to himself and lie down on his own bed where he was asleep himself in a matter of moments.

Hercules awoke somewhere after noon, being grumpy for he had a massive headache. He sat down at the table and started eating. After he was done eating he noticed Icarus father, who was asleep in the far corner, on a makeshift bed. He rubbed his face with his hands and got up with a grunt before he returned to his bed, in the hope he would sleep off his headache.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Icarus returned home in the evening, he found three sleeping men. He heard Hercules snores through the door before he even had entered, while Daedalus was just lightly asleep. He found Pythagoras curled up on one side with his hands over his ears, as to protect them from Hercules' snores. Icarus sat down at the edge of the bed and gently tried to remove Pythagoras' hand from his ear, but he would not budge. Icarus decided it would not matter if he joined Pythagoras for a few moments. He took of his shoes and spooned Pythagoras, hoping he would be as comfortable as he was.

Icarus felt something on his face. He wiggled with his nose, hoping it would stop. It only made it worse as it moved to his cheeks. Carefully He opened his eyes. First thing he saw were the sparkling blue eyes of Pythagoras.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Pythagoras said with a chuckle. "Time to get up." Pythagoras sat up, as well as Icarus.

"How do you feel?" Icarus asked while he rubbed his face.

"I think I feel well." Pythagoras said as he got up and poured some water in a basin, undressed himself and gave himself a quick rinse, before he redressed himself.

"Good morning." Daedalus greeted when Icarus walked in to adjoining room, when Daedalus just awakened. Pythagoras joined Icarus at the table, like it was any ordinary morning. "Pythagoras?" Daedalus asked.

"Good morning?" Pythagoras greeted, not quite sure why Icarus father was here again.

"How are you doing?" Daedalus asked as he sat down next to him and softly pressed the back of his hand against Pythagoras' forehead.

"I think I am doing okay. My headache is gone, and I am not tired anymore. I also think that my fever is gone."

"I must agree that your fever seems gone." Daedalus nodded, and they started eating. The clumsiness in his hands was still present, but Pythagoras did not seem very bothered with it.

"Where are you going?" Icarus asked when he was about to get out of the door, and Pythagoras followed him.

"Going to teach?" Pythagoras said with a frown.

"Are you sure?"

"I am." Pythagoras replied determined.

"If you are feeling well enough." Icarus agreed though she was not happy about this. "See you tonight, father." Icarus said before he closed the door.

"Good luck at work." Pythagoras said as they reached the house of Thasos and Kalista.

"I will come after work, so I can walk back with you." Icarus said.

"Okay, I will see you then." Pythagoras said. With a little kiss they parted. Kalista was rather surprised when she found Pythagoras at her doorstep.

"Come in, come in." She ushered him in. "How are you feeling."

"I feel much better than the past few days." Pythagoras said with a little smile and waved when he saw the children.

"You are back." Karissa exclaimed.

"I am. Shall we start?" Pythagoras agreed.

"I will get Damien and Angelo." Karissa said and went to fetch her brothers. Soon enough Pythagoras continued his lessons.

"We practiced." Angelo announced proudly.

"You did?" Pythagoras asked surprised. "Well, than you may show me." The three children sat down with the cloth strips and bound each other's arms, and when they were done, Pythagoras inspected them. "Very well. If we will practice this once in a while, we can take the next step in bounding limbs and body parts. Pythagoras showed them how they supposed to bind a leg when it was hurt, as well as he showed them again how to use herbs. He greatly enjoyed his teaching, even though he only could instruct his pupils when they started with the herbs, which greatly annoyed him, but all went still well.

"Good evening, is Pythagoras ready to get home?" Icarus asked when Kalista opened the door.

"Good evening." Kalista greeted back. "I am afraid Pythagoras had left about an hour ago."

"Oh…" Icarus said. "Thank you." Icarus said before he quickly made his way home.

"I am home, Pythagoras." Icarus called when he stepped inside.

"Good evening, Icarus." Daedalus greeted.

"Hello father." Icarus greeted as he looked around.

"I have not seen Pythagoras since he left with you this morning." Daedalus replied.


	11. XI Mirella

_Last time at To help or not to help:_

 _"Good evening, is Pythagoras ready to get home?" Icarus asked when Kalista opened the door._

 _"Good evening." Kalista greeted back. "I am afraid Pythagoras had left about an hour ago."_

 _"Oh…" Icarus said. "Thank you." Icarus said before he quickly made his way home._

 _"I am home, Pythagoras." Icarus called when he stepped inside._

 _"Good evening, Icarus." Daedalus greeted._

" _Hello father." Icarus said looking around._

 _"I have not seen Pythagoras since he left with you this morning."_ _Daedalus replied._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Chapter XI: Mirella_

And now:

"What do you mean 'Pythagoras is not here?'" Icarus asked.

"I have not seen Pythagoras since you left with him this morning." Daedalus replied with a frown. "Why are you that worried?"

"I told Pythagoras this morning that I would come and get him so we could walk back home together, but when I came there, Kalista told me that Pythagoras left over an hour ago. I figured he made it back, but he did not do so."

"Then he probably got lost."

"We need to get looking for him right now." Icarus said ready to leave when Daedalus stopped him.

"We need a plan before going out." Daedalus said. "Hercules!" He shouted and a couple of moments later a sleepy Hercules appeared. "Hercules, we need to find Pythagoras."

"Why?" Hercules asked after he yawned and scratched his belly.

"You know he has been confused lately, so he probably simply lost his way when he was coming home." Daedalus explained. "Icarus? Will you search the way from the armoury till about where he teaches?"

"I will." Icarus agreed.

"Hercules, if you go to the grand entrance of Atlantis and search there? Then I will go and search around the temple and palace."

"We will meet back an hour before dusk." Icarus said before they all left their home, going to search for Pythagoras. They all three got to the place where they supposed to be searching, already keeping an eye out for if they would ran into their friend before reaching their place. They were not that lucky. The sun was getting quite low when Daedalus stumbled on a figure with curls, slumped against a wall in a small alley.

"Pythagoras?" Daedalus asked before he came closer. "Pythagoras?" He kneeled now clearly recognising his son's lover. Pythagoras seemed to be asleep, for his eyes were closed and he was breathing softly. Not nearly being strong enough on his old age, he could not simply pick up Pythagoras and carry him home. Daedalus shook Pythagoras shoulder. After a few times, Pythagoras jerkily lifted his head.

"Hmm?" Pythagoras lifted his hand and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Pythagoras?" Daedalus softly asked trying to gain his attention.

"Daedalus?" Pythagoras asked when he finally recognised the man's face.

"That is me yes." Daedalus managed a little smile before he got on his feet. "Are you coming home with me?" Pythagoras took the hand Daedalus offered him and with more help than he would ever admit, Pythagoras got on his feet.

"Where are we?" Pythagoras asked confused.

"Near Poseidon's temple." Daedalus said and guided him, while he held his upper arm, back to their home. "There we are. Why don't you go and lay down?" Daedalus softly spoke as they entered their home. No one was home yet, so he would have to wait for their arrival.

"Where's Icarus?" Pythagoras asked while he slowly lay down.

"He will be here soon, I know so." Daedalus gave him a little smile not wanting Pythagoras to worry about a thing. It did not take very long before Icarus arrived home.

"Is anyone already home?" Icarus asked as he entered.

"Over here." Daedalus replied when he heard his son.

"Icarus." Pythagoras said with a smile, while he sat up, even with Daedalus hand gently trying to prevent so.

"Are you all right?" Icarus asked when he quickly made his way over to Pythagoras.

"I am." Pythagoras said before Icarus hugged him tightly.

"Why did you go home, while I told you to wait for me?" Icarus softly questioned, holding Pythagoras at arm length so he could look at him.

"Wait for you?" Pythagoras asked utterly confused.

"Yes, we agreed that I would come and get you after I was done, so we could walk back home together."

"I must have forgotten." Pythagoras softly said. "Sorry."

"Do you remember walking home?" Daedalus gently asked after a moment while he watched the conversation between his son and lover.

"I think I do. But I think I took a wrong turn at some point, and I did not recognise the street I was in."

"You simply did not turn around to the street you recognised?"

"I thought the street might ended up in a street I would know."

"But it did not?"

"No. By the time I did not know the way back anymore."

"Didn't you think you could have asked someone to send you to the palace, or armoury?" Daedalus wondered.

"Now you say, I did not think of that."

"Well, I am hungry, shall we eat here?" Daedalus said before he stood.

"I am hungry too, I will give you a hand. You will be alright alone?" Icarus asked softly.

"I am not going anywhere." Pythagoras promised. Daedalus and Icarus left the room to prepare some dinner.

"I don't think I have been that scared before." Icarus softly said.

"I can imagine. There is something serious going on with Pythagoras." Daedalus said when he started a small fire. "Maybe we should ask a healer from the palace to come and have a look at him."

"I know he is not himself, but is it that bad?"

"Pythagoras would surely remember what you had said to him, and ask his way if he had lost it. I know he tries not to worry you, but I think he was completely honest with us." Daedalus nodded. "I cannot figure out a connection between the clumsiness in his hands and his forgetfulness."

"I can neither." Icarus said after a moment he thought. "Maybe it is a good idea to ask for a healer. I am sure Jason would not mind, and charge us a lot." Icarus put a small amount of stew in each shallow plate and broke some bread to go with it. "I will go by the place tomorrow after I finish at the armoury."

"Good." Daedalus agreed as he took one of the plates and went back to Pythagoras.

"Here you go." Icarus gently said as he placed the plate on Pythagoras lap and handed him the spoon. Pythagoras ate clumsily, and even managed to spill some on his tunic.

"I am so sorry." Pythagoras said as he tried to wipe off the spilled food, only making it a bigger stain.

"Do not worry about it." Icarus shook his head.

"Not worry about it?" Pythagoras said as his voice broke and his eyes filled with tears. Daedalus quickly took all the plates away while he kept a worried eye on their friend.

"No, if you take it off, I will wash it." Icarus said, taking Pythagoras' hand in his. "Pythagoras? Look at me." Icarus gently said and wiped away the fallen tears when he looked at him. "No harm done. Why don't I give you a hand at your tunic and then you will go to sleep? I will come and join you after I cleaned your tunic."

"If you are sure?" Pythagoras said and allowed Icarus to help him. Icarus draped the blanket over Pythagoras and kissed his cheek.

"I will be right back." He kissed Pythagoras and gave him a little smile before he met Daedalus in the other room.

"How is Pythagoras?" Daedalus asked as he took the tunic from Icarus hands and put it into a bucket with water.

"I hope he will be asleep soon." Icarus said as he sat down letting out a frustrated sigh. "I do not understand what is going on."

"A healer from the palace might shed some light upon Pythagoras' health." Daedalus nodded as he washed the tunic and hung it over a beam to dry.

"I hope so." Icarus said as he stood again. "I am going to see if Pythagoras is asleep."

"Good night." Daedalus said as he also sat down on the makeshift bed in the corner. "Where is Hercules?"

"I have no idea." Icarus shrugged. When Icarus entered the room, he saw Pythagoras bare back and heard something like muffled sobs. He quickly walked around their back, seeing that Pythagoras for some reason was crying again. He had stuffed his hand in his mouth to muffle the sounds. Icarus sat down and gently caressed his hand through the curls, wondering what was going on. "Pythagoras?" He gently called. Pythagoras opened his eyes to see who had called him.

"Hmm." Pythagoras murmured with his hand still stuffed in his mouth. Icarus gently removed his hand from his mouth and wiped it dry with a cloth, as well as his tear stained face.

"Why are you so sad, Pythagoras?" Icarus softly asked himself as he stood and poured a cup with water for Pythagoras. He helped him sit and helped Pythagoras drink.

"Some more?" Pythagoras asked as he still sniffled. Icarus poured him another cup of water, now he intended to a only one drop of the Valerian liquid, but slipped and added quite a few.

"There you go." Icarus said as he helped Pythagoras again. Icarus figured that Pythagoras was over tired and the few extra drops would do no harm. Icarus held Pythagoras in his arms, gently rubbing his back. Pythagoras still occasionally sniffled still sad about something as his eyes began to droop. When he was finally asleep, Icarus gently lie him down and undressed himself before he snuggled down beside him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Jason? Ariadne?" Icarus questioned when he walked up to the throne room.

"Icarus?" Jason asked with a frown when he walked up to their friend. "What can I do for you?" He asked when he saw Icarus worried look.

"Pythagoras is very unwell. I had hoped you would sent a healer with me for him." Icarus replied.

"Pythagoras was not completely well when you were all at the palace when we had invited you, was he?"

"He was not ill, maybe a bit off. Now... I do not know..." Icarus said searching for words to describe Pythagoras' condition.

"Come." Jason said and gently squeezed his friend's shoulder.

"Oh, my king." A young girl said before she bowed. "What can I do for you?"

"Mirella, this is Icarus, a good friend of mine. He asked for a healer, so if you would be so kind and come with us." Jason motioned to Icarus who gave her a nod and a small smile.

"Are you hurt, sir?" She asked before she fetched her satchel.

"No, my best friend is." Icarus said. Mirella nodded and they were on their way to Pythagoras.

"Come in." Daedalus said when there stood a party of three in front of the door.

"Where is Pythagoras?" Jason softly asked as they entered.

"In the bedroom." Icarus said and took them to the bedroom where Pythagoras was still asleep. Icarus almost roughly shook Pythagoras awake, when gently shaking and calling him did not have any success.

"Hmm?" Pythagoras hummed as he tried to turn on his side, getting away from the shaking.

"Pythagoras, please wake up." Icarus gently called, shaking his shoulder again.

"Icarus?" Pythagoras slurred as he brought up his hands to rub his eyes.

"Yes, it's me. Jason is also here, he wished to see you. We brought a healer with us to come and see you." Pythagoras opened his eyes and shot Icarus a confused look. "I am worried about you. Father has no clue how to help you. That is why Mirella here has come with us to have a look at you." Mirella took as seat on the other side of Pythagoras with her satchel in front of her.

"Tell me, Pythagoras, what is going on?" She softly asked as she took in his appearance.

"I seems the I keep forgetting things." Pythagoras said when he sat up, keeping his eyes on his hands. "And my hands do no cooperate like I want to." Mirella nodded and took one of Pythagoras' hands in her own and caressed them and turned them around to see if there was anything out of place. Pythagoras kept his eyes on his hand and cautiously met Mirella's eyes.

"Can you squeeze my hand?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I am sure you won't." Mirella encouraged. With a little nod Pythagoras squeezed her hand. "Are you doing your best? Squeeze as hard as you can." Pythagoras tried and squeeze as hard as he could. "You may relax now." She told him and Pythagoras opened his hand. "How does this feel?" She asked when she gently dragged one of her nails over his fingers.

"I feel them, I think." Pythagoras said, feeling more distressed by the minute.

"Close your eyes and tell me where you feel them." Mirella instructed and gently touched the thumb. "Can you tell me where I am touching you, without peeking?"

"I do not feel it." Pythagoras softly said while a frown appeared on his face.

"We will try again." Mirella chose another spot on his hand and pressed a bit more firmly against his index finger. "And how then?"

"You are pushing very softly on my index finger?" Pythagoras questioned, his eyes still closed.

"Good job." Mirella praised. "Now another spot." She placed her hand gently at his elbow. "Tell me if you know where my finger is now." She gently touched it before she gently started to push with her finger.

"My elbow!" Pythagoras exclaimed as he opened his eyes.

"There you go." Mirella smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" Pythagoras asked when he felt her finger at his knee.

"Just a little check." Mirella shrugged. "Are you in pain?"

"Sometimes my head."

"Do you have fever?" She asked and gently pressed her hand against Pythagoras' forehead.

"I had, but I don't think I have now." Mirella nodded and dug into her satchel pulling out a little package. "You have a bit of water to drink?" Icarus quickly handed her a cup of water. "Just chew upon this, I will hope it will help with your hands." She said as she held out three leaves for him. Pythagoras slowly chewed the leaves and washed it away with the water. Mirella still observed Pythagoras.

"Anything else?" Pythagoras asked eying the healer. The leaves where familiar but he could not name them right now, besides they were really bitter tasting.

"I will leave the leaves here with you, three each day would be enough. When it will not get better, do not hesitate go come to me again." Mirella said as she packed her satchel again and stood. "I am done. I will wait for you in the other room, my king." She greeted Jason and handed Icarus the little package. "Be well soon, Pythagoras." She joined Daedalus in the other room.

"Hi, Pythagoras." Jason softly said as he sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Long time no see." Pythagoras said with a little smile.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked, while he took in the sickly appearance of this friend.

"Not that well. I cannot even recognise the herb Mirella gave me." He said visibly upset.

"How did you teaching go?" Jason asked trying to lighten the mood.

"They had practiced themselves when I was not there teaching them."

"What do you teach them then?"

"Mathematics I supposed to solve easily... And healing, with plants I fail to name..." When Pythagoras met Jason's eyes, Jason could see the unshed tears in his eyes.

"I am sure, when you are better you will remember." Jason tried to sooth him. He had never been the one that would do well in such situations.

"Pythagoras, why don't you lie down?" Icarus softly said. "Go and take a nap, yes? I will wake you when we go and eat."

"It was nice seeing you." Pythagoras said and clumsily gave Jason a hand before he settled down.

"I am happy I saw you too." Jason said with a little smile and gave Pythagoras' shoulder a soft squeeze before he left the room with Icarus.

"I will do my best." Daedalus agreed with Mirella.

"Do you wish to return, my king?" Mirella asked as she stood.

"We will." Jason nodded. "I am glad you called our help. I see your concern."

"Daedalus here filled me in with other things that had recently happened. When we are back I will go and do some research to see if I can be of better help." Mirella said.

"Thank you." Icarus said.

"I will come by as soon as I find something." Mirella said before they left.

 **-Hi there! I know it is a long time ago, but finally a new chapter. The original disclaimer is still in place. I knwo my stories are slow placed, but I hope I will get some speed in the next chapter or two. If you have suggestions of something you'd like to read, let me know!-**


	12. XII The Oracle

_**XII: The Oracle**_

It had been two weeks since Mirella came to visit. The herbs she had given him had no effect on Pythagoras. Yesterday she had visited again. She had seen Pythagoras and had to agree with Icarus and Daedalus that he was even worse than before. 'I have truly no idea what ails Pythagoras. I consulted every book and scroll I have in reach.' She told them while she sadly shook her head. 'Maybe it is best if you say goodbye to him before it is too late.' She added with a whisper. Icarus had felt angry and sad at once. It was not yet too late! Daedalus had gently squeezed his shoulder, for he knew how it felt to lose his lover.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Icarus walked up the steps and entered Poseidon's temple. He slowly made it up to the bronze statue of the bull and threw a piece of lavender in the fire. He bowed his head and made a little prayer before entering the hall were the Oracle sat. "Welcome, Icarus." The Oracle spoke softly while she turned her head to look at her visitor. "You have many questions, that is your reason to visit me, yet I cannot tell you all that you would have liked."

"What can you tell me then? I need to find a cure for my friend who is really ill." Icarus explained getting more and more desperate not to lose his mate.

"I know Pythagoras is very unwell. You wanted to help him, het that is the thing that makes him ill." The Oracle told him before he turned around minding her own business again.

"What makes him ill? How can I make him better?" Icarus almost shouted in fright and frustration. The Oracle said nothing but the man who had let him in and took him outside again. Icarus wanted to fight him demanding for an explanation.

"My apologies, she cannot help it herself. She told you all she could." He said motioning him to leave. Icarus wandered through the streets of Atlantis thinking of what to do with the few words of the Oracle that suppose to help him. At some point he felt the vial in his pocket and it hit him. The valerian liquid was making him sick. As soon as he could he left the vial somewhere where he hoped no one would find him before he made his way back to Hercules, Daedalus and Pythagoras.

"How did it go?" Hercules asked and stood so Icarus could sit down at Pythagoras side. Daedalus looked Icarus, wondering what the Oracle had said.

"We can only hope he will heal." Icarus said while he softly caressed his lovers hand. Pythagoras slowly looked at him and crackled a smile.

"Hi." He said softly.

"Hey." Icarus replied softly.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to the oracle, I told you before I left." Icarus replied softly and calmly seeing Pythagoras sudden distress.

"I can't remember you did." He replied and Icarus softly squeezed his hand. "Will you say with me?" He asked frightened.

"I will, but first I am going to get you something to drink." Icarus said and Daedalus left to quickly return with a cup of milk.

"I don't want to drink." Pythagoras said while he turned his head away as best as he could while Icarus was holding it up.

"You need to drink before you get dehydrated." Icarus explained with all his patience, but was actually very done with all the mood swings he was having. "Otherwise I will leave and not come back." He said while he lay Pythagoras' head back on the pillow, set the cup down and stood.

"No, don't leave me again." Pythagoras almost yelled while he was on the verge of tears. Pythagoras tried to grab Icarus arm, failing miserably. "Please do not leave me." He begged.

"Then drink the milk I got you." Icarus said and softly wiped away a tear that ran over Pythagoras red cheek.

"I will." Pythagoras said and let Icarus help him drink the cup of milk. Icarus softly wiped away the spilled milk with a cloth.

"Is there anything you would like to eat?" Icarus asked.

"I am not hungry." Pythagoras said carefully, not wanting to make Icarus go away for real now.

"Well, you still need to eat something, just a little bit." Icarus spoke softly as like speaking to a little child. Pythagoras thought for a moment before nodding.

"Here you go." Daedalus handed Icarus a small bowl with washed grapes. Icarus fed Pythagoras the grapes while he ate few himself. Pythagoras quietly ate, opening his mouth every time Icarus presented a grape.

"Tired." Pythagoras softly complained after he had finished a grape.

"I know." Icarus softly soothed. "Just a few more and the bowl will be empty." Icarus fed him another grape, eating the last one himself.

"Done?" Pythagoras frowned when he heard the ceramic bowl being set down.

"Yes, you may go and sleep now."

"Where are you going?"

"Just going to put off my shoes. I will be right back." Icarus undid his shoes and drank some water himself before he joined Pythagoras. "All set?" Icarus whispered in the hope after a few minutes of wiggling Pythagoras was comfortable and able to settle down. Pythagoras nodded in his chest, he also said something, that Icarus could not properly hear. "Have sweet dreams." He whispered before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Do you think he will get better?" Hercules asked.

"I think he will." Icarus nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I removed that what made his sick." Icarus sighed and tiredly rubbed his face.

"Explain yourself, please?" Daedalus frowned.

"On the trip to Helios, and some time before, I noticed Pythagoras had trouble sleeping. In Helios I came across someone that offered me a phial with a Valerian extract." Icarus started. "Father you know the properties of Valerian are that it could help you sleep, so I thought it would help Pythagoras get a good night's rest as well." Daedalus nodded and motioned for Icarus to continue. "Well, at first it seemed to work. It made him tired moments after I gave him a cup with water and a single drop of the Valerian liquid. But at some point Pythagoras had trouble concentrating and seemed easier to forget things. Besides it seemed like he had a cold, even though they might not be related, it still could right?"

"Yes, maybe. And when it did not seemed to go away but worse, you called in my help." Daedalus supplied.

"The oracle exactly said; 'I know Pythagoras is very unwell. You wanted to help him, yet that is the thing that makes him ill.' And I figured it was the Valerian liquid. I got rid of it before returning."

"Then we shall see if Pythagoras will get better." Daedalus nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daedalus, Icarus and even Hercules took turns in to taking care of Pythagoras. Icarus still went every day to the armoury, while Hercules and Daedalus stayed home for Pythagoras. Even though it was not quite Pythagoras' fault, his mood swings almost made them crazy. It almost happened every day that He got annoyed with the constant fussing of mostly Daedalus, to not wanting to be alone the next.

Pythagoras slowly munched on a piece of cheese as Hercules sat next to him. "You know I am almost missing your obsessive thing for triangles." Hercules said as he chewed on his own lunch.

"Triangles." Pythagoras mused before Hercules fed him another piece. "Three angles."

"Yes, that is why it's called tri-angle." Hercules snorted.

"But how about a tetra-angle?"

"Four angles? Like square?"

"Not all four-angles are squares."

"Why just not say the earth is square." Hercules laughed.

"I do not think so..." Pythagoras said while it sparked an idea, yet he could not help the tears pooled in his eyes.

"We will see about that when you are able to get back to your triangles." Hercules awkwardly patted his hand.

"You think so?" Pythagoras sniffled.

"Of course I think that. You are the smartest person I know." Hercules assured him, earning a watery smile.

"I am glad you are my friend, Hercules." Pythagoras all but sobbed. Even more awkward, Hercules held Pythagoras in a hug while he cried.

"Now go to sleep." Hercules said as he tucked Pythagoras in as he had almost cried himself to sleep.

"Thank you, Hercules." Pythagoras said before he drifted off to sleep.

 **-A/N Sorry, a short chapter but I have absolutely no idea what to write anymore. 30-10-18 I updated the chapter. One real chapter and epiloge left. I hope you enjoyed!-**


	13. XIII On the road forward

**_XIII: On the road forward._**

 **-A/N Again it is short, and unfortunately over. I am sorry for both. I hope you enjoyed it!-**

"Good morning, Pythagoras." Icarus softly called as he awoke and Pythagoras moved next to him.

"Hm?" Pythagoras hummed as he rolled on his back and sluggishly rubbed his eyes.

"Are you awake?" Icarus asked as he sat up, looking at his lover.

"Yes." Pythagoras slowly opened his eyes and looked at Icarus.

"Did you want to go and see the family today?"

"Oh yes." There grew a smile at Pythagoras face as he slowly sat up. "But you still need to help me."

"No worries, Kalista would love to have you over again, even if it is to watch the children." Icarus helped Pythagoras to dress himself. He took his time to properly bind the laces of Pythagoras shoes. "Are you hungry?" He asked when he finished lacing up his own boots.

"Maybe a little bit." Pythagoras said as he walked out of their bedroom and sat down at the table. Daedalus was still asleep in the far corner, and Hercules was also asleep in his own room. Icarus put their food on the table and filled two cups with milk. Pythagoras still needed both hands to keep the cup from falling, but he managed to drink without spilling. Icarus fed him the last few pieces from his bread, which were still too small for him to pick up.

"Are you ready to go?" Icarus asked when they had both finished eating.

"Yes." Pythagoras nodded. Icarus fastened Pythagoras' cloak before he did his own. Icarus laced his arm with Pythagoras so he could aid Pythagoras balance as well as to stay close to him.

"Are you getting tired?" Icarus asked as he noticed that Pythagoras started to drag his feet. They were almost at Kalista and Tasos's house.

"A bit." Pythagoras admitted.

"It is just a little further. Do you think you can hold on?"

"I think so." Pythagoras replied as he draped his arm around Icarus' shoulders. Icarus gave him a little smile as he wrapped his arm around Pythagoras' middle.

"There you are. It is good to see you again." Kalista greeted with a smile as she opened the door.

"I am very glad you still welcome me back." Pythagoras smiled as he removed his arm from Icarus shoulders.

"And we a glad you are finally feeling better." Kalista smiled as she stepped aside, letting Pythagoras and Icarus enter. "All three of them are in the garden."

"Thank you." Pythagoras smiled at Kalista.

"There you are." Karissa jumped from her seat as soon as she caught side of Pythagoras. Pythagoras smiled as he moved away from Icarus and embraced the girl.

"I am happy to be back." Pythagoras agreed and Angelo and Damien joined the hug. "Where had we left off? Have you practised without me?" Pythagoras asked as he and Icarus joined the table the three children had been sitting on only a few moments ago.

"Yes, we practised!" Karista proudly told him.

"Would you like to show me?" Pythagoras asked and watched as the three of them carefully bound each other's arms. "That is very good." Pythagoras praised. They filled the afternoon with mathematics, repeating what they had already learned.

"I think it is time for us to head home." Icarus said as he noticed that Pythagoras was growing tired.

"We are happy you are finally better." Damien smiled as he waved Pythagoras goodbye.

"I hope you will be back soon." Karissa nodded.

"As I see you are not yet completely well, I think it would be best if you came three times a week, hopefully giving you enough time in between to let you recover." Kalista smiled as she handed him two silver coins.

"Thank you so much." Pythagoras softly said as he hugged Kalista. "I am doing my best to get healthy as soon as possible."

"Do not worry. We are happy to have you back any time." Kalista waved at them as they slowly made it back home.

"How was your day?" Daedalus asked when they sat down for dinner a little while later.

"Good. I am happy to go back teaching, even though I am quite tired now." He received a peck from Icarus as he tried to hide a yawn.

"Just try to eat something, then we will go and sleep." Icarus said before he started eating. Hercules happily agreed as he dug into his plate of stew. Hercules continued to huff as he helped Daedalus clean the plates while Icarus and Pythagoras readied themselves for bed. Pythagoras made himself comfortable in Icarus arms.

"Tomorrow we will go and visit the temple right?" Pythagoras softly asked.

"Yes, I think I owe the Oracle something, as well as Poseidon."

"I do too." Pythagoras snuggled even closer. It took him mere moments before he fell asleep. Icarus listened for a while to Hercules complaining before he fell asleep himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Good morning sunshine." Pythagoras awoke with the smiling face of Icarus above him.

"Good morning?" Pythagoras slowly sat up as he rubbed his eyes.

"Shall we go and get dressed?" Icarus asked as he dressed himself in a clean tunic and trousers. It was already late in the morning. Icarus did not have the heart to awaken Pythagoras since he was that tired last night. Icarus helped Pythagoras dressed and ate a little before they departed to the temple. Icarus walked slowly with his arm linked with Pythagoras' one. Once entered the temple, both of them threw some mint and lavender in to the fire, making an offer.

"I see that you figured it out, Icarus." The oracle softly spoke as both of them entered the oracle's den.

"Yes, luckily just on time."

"I am happy to see you up and well again, Pythagoras."

"We came to thank you." Pythagoras said as Icarus softly squeezed his hand.

"Did you make an offering?"

"We did."

"That is all I ask. Just be careful, for you might never know when faith decided to tip to the other side of the line." The oracle turned around minding her own business again.

"Icarus? Pythagoras?" They heard someone call as they were about to exit the temple.

"Ariadne." Pythagoras smiled as she both hugged them.

"How are you? Mirella came with the frightening word you were very ill."

"I am doing much better as you see. We just made an offering to Poseidon to thank him."

"I am happy to hear that, then you can come over soon again for dinner." She smiled. "I shall let Jason know you are better. He was very sad that he had been that busy, and not being able to drop by."

"I think Hercules would be overjoyed to hear that we can come and dine again. Please let Jason know I am better and that we all miss you both." Pythagoras waved goodbye. On the way home they walked over the market bringing some more wine, goat milk, figs and some bread.

"We are home." Icarus announced as they walked through the door. "What are you doing, father?" Icarus asked after he had put the groceries on the table.

"Now that Pythagoras is about to be better, it is time for me to go back home." Daedalus told him as he put the pieces of the makeshift bed in the corner of the room.

"Will you at least stay and have dinner with us tonight?"

"I think you also should join us when we go and eat with Jason and Ariadne." Pythagoras said, not knowing another way to thank the man for his services.

"Eating with Jason and Ariadne?" Hercules asked as he popped his head out of his room making all three of them laugh.

"As soon as the word food is mentioned." Icarus shook his head.

"Yes." Pythagoras said as the laughter died down. "We ran into Ariadne in the temple and she invited us, probably to celebrate that I am healthy again."

"It was about to get time that we were to go and eat with them.' Hercules said as they all sat around the table and shared one last meal together before Daedalus would return home.


	14. XIV Epilogue

**_XIV: Epilogue_**

Under the cliff at the beach several tents stood that were lighted with torches. Several guards stood the watching the distance while others quietly ate around campfires. Two of the guars stood before the entrance of the camp blocked the way in. The hooded figure hauled up her dress and showed the face of the bull at the inside of her lower left leg. The men exchanged a look with each other before the stepped aside letting the woman pass through the gate. The woman trailed through the camp for a while before she found the tent she needed to be in and softly anounced her presence before entering.

"Look who we have there." Parsiphae sneered as he recognised the hooded woman and let her in. "Go ahead and explain yourself."

"I took the vial like you instructed..." The woman started. "In Helios I managed to call Icarus attention and managed to convince him to take it."

Parsiphae looked at the hooded figue. "So, you sold the vial to Icarus?" She said and the hooded figure nodded. "And what did you tell him?"

"I told him one drop at the time would be enough." The woman said.

"So you say that you sold the phial to Icarus with the instruction that only one drop would be enough?" Parsiphae repeated after the old lady.

"Yes my queen." The lady replied while she put the hood of the cloak back.

"You know that Pythagoras is the one with the brains? That if he would be dead Jason would be without one since Ariadne has no brains either."

"yes, but to see him suffer…"

"I do not want to see Pythagras suffer, only death. Jason is the one who supposed to be suffering." Parsiphae said getting angry.

"But he was almost death, my queen." The woman defended herself.

"Almost yes, so that still means that he still lives." Parsiphae said trying to control her temper. "Icarus has brains too, yet not enough to be useful. He should have drank the phial in one gulp." the elderly woman held out her hand with the two silver coins to offer them to her.

"This is what Icarus payed me for the phial. You can have it." Parsiphae glared at her before rudely pushing the hand away making the coins fly to the other side of the tent.

"Does it look like I would need two silver coins?" She spat.

"I only…."

"I heard more than enough." She said silencing her. "Medea, please take care of her." She said and waved with her hand before she sat down. "I should have done the job myself, than it would have been done correctly the first time." She said to Medea when she had returned after getting rid of the old lady.

"We will find something else to get rid off him, otherwise I will do it myself with my bare hands." She said with a smirk.

 _TBC?_


End file.
